Centaur Harry
by James Masters
Summary: Harry was raised as a centaur from an early age, contains Strong Harry, Creature Harry, HP/HG/OC and this story is completely au. I am poormoraljoe. will contain many other pairings but those are decided right now.
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to one of whitetigerlion's chalanges called half bread the requirements are listed below in their entirety.

Hey guys this is poormoraljoe/James Masters here just saying I'm back and I have new things published in the real world under the same name. The Demonic Slave, and A single Moment under the name of James Masters is available for your reading pleasure. If you are so inclined help me fill this world because I can't do it alone. All manuscripts must be complete and must not contradict what's in the cannon already so with that I give my bow and, the stage has been set enjoy the show.

**Requirements:**

- Harry falls in love with either a female Centaur or Mermaid

- Harry must meet and befriend his love intrest before 4th year (Itdoes not have to be any relationship other than friend at this point, though it may be if you wish)

- Harry must somehow be able to change into the same creature as his love intrest

- Harry must ask his love intrest to the Yule Ball (if they can/do go with Harry is up to you)

- Harry must learn the ways of his love intrest's people

**Recomended:**

**-** Harry spends summers with his love intrest people

- Harry betrothed to his love intrest via a marriage contract (most likely)

- Soul-Bond

- Lemons

- Pregnacy

**- **Start the story before or during Harry's first year.

- Secret Friendship until 4th year

Normally there is something in the challenge that I do not agree with in some of them but I am interested in making this story work. I think I may have two of theses stories but the prologue will be guininly similar to each other. One will be made before the other begins as such I think that the challenge would be quite fun for anyone to read.

Centaurs are known to migrate despite ministry knowledge they tend to go where the heard will go but they tend to disguise themselves as humans in the non magical world. This is the story of a young centaur foal meeting the boy who lived long before his time to enter the magical world.

November 1985

Harry Potter was kicked out of him home for something he could not control and he was freezing to death. Just when he thought it was the end a young girl and her father were walking past the boy who lived and noticed him in the snow. The father figure wanted to walk past the boy and leave him to die in the cold and alone but his daughter wanted the opposite felling his magical potential. "Daddy save this boy according to the stars he will be a great protector."

The father looked up to the heavens and indeed the stars were pointing to this boy to become a great hero for both a sword and shield, a warrior of unmatched potential and of extreme knowledge. If he had left the boy to die the centaurs would be missing out but there would be a long road ahead of them to get back to the tribe. He doubted the chief would willingly accept a human boy into the clan without anything to back him up. The stars may indeed help but the boy needed to show more promise than a centaur foal twice his age. The father looked down at the boy and thought to himself 'He needs a home and the magical energy that surrounds him is in line with the elements more so than any magical being that has ever existed for so many passing's of the moons.' As the centaur got closer to the boy he felt the boy had two souls inside of him and knew that this was the prophesied boy this alone would be good enough of a reason on why he should be accepted into the clan.

Picking up the cold boy he changed back into his original form and galloped at a fast pace followed only by his daughter and watched by no one. Quickly making their way back to the temporary base the father made audience with the chief "My honorable chief I found this boy that lays in my arms that is indeed the prophesied child that can change the magical world no matter how much kicking and screaming that they will do. The stars say that he will be a warrior of unmatched potential as well as a sword and shield."

The chief looked at the boy and back up to the heavens and saw it was indeed the child they were waiting for. The stars dictated his life but he was the decider of many fates. He was chosen to save the world or remake it and the older centaur knew it. He looked at Blazen and said "It is indeed as you have said he will need to be trained though. Others may not like it but with his magic he might be able to make a switch to out race then transform back at will. We will see what happens when he wakes."

Only a few hours went by till Harry woke unusually warm surrounded by strange creatures and like any five year old they would freak out and start screaming to bloody hell. The events that follow still remain a mystery even to the highest of the centaurs but it seemed they boy that they rescued could indeed transform into any of the magical races as well as gain their strengths and weaknesses. If he were to go back to his human form he would just gain their strength.

Some five years later right before the summer he was to begin to go to Hogwarts there was two young centaurs running through the forest in almost a courting ritual. They were running fast it was till the male foal tackled the female that the game between the two was finally over. The male kissed the female and said to her "I do love you but I will be going to Hogwarts this year and I may get to see you every now and then."

The female smiled at him and said "if you wish to take a human female just remember that she will also have to mate with me my beloved."

The male smiled and reverted to his human form and the female turned into a human form as well. The young couple knew that they may be parted for a while but he would sneak into the forbidden forest to see his betrothed.

Harry smiled at his life mate and knew the next few years would be interesting.

I am thinking about skipping the next few years to the end of the third year where everything will go to hell in a hand basket. Loved it hated it leave your comments with a review. My warning will stay the same flamers will be met with trolls.

In everything you do shoot for the stars


	2. Chapter 2

To answer a few questions this will be a Harry/OC(Harry's alpha mate)and Hermione(will mate with Harry and OC).

As for why I did a major time skip without saying any details, I prefer to tell that part of the story in memories so if I want to add something there is nothing restricting me from doing so. Say I actually did do the years between that I skipped and I had an idea that would be awesome that Harry did in his earlier years, I could not do that. Well enough with my mindless rant and on to the story.

Chapter 2

True to his word Harry snuck out as much as he could to see his beloved betrothed and the love they shared only grew as the years went by. For all everyone knew Harry Potter disappeared from Kings cross station only to reaper in the same way from the earth as he disappeared two months earlier. As He grew his hair became wild and untamed like his brethren and this attracted a mousy looking girl under the name of one Hermione Granger. She started to be attracted to him by his wild looking eyes and surprisingly strong chest but like everyone else she did not know where he went all of the time. So under a powerful disilussion charm Hermione followed Harry to a waiting cab and snuck in while no one was looking. Hermione held her breath still and calm as Harry kept looking over at her looking her in the eyes but never saying a word.

The cab driver did not even notice a thing either but just shrug his shoulders as he drove along the way to the country side where he dropped his supposedly single customer off where his father told him to go. After making sure his entire luggage with Hermione's as well Harry tipped the driver and went on his merry way making sure Hermione was always watching. Hermione followed Harry at a distance and he turned around and said "Are you going to reveal yourself yet Hermione?"

Hermione's breath was caught in her neck as the invisibility faded from view leaving her nearly nude in front of the boy she loved. Almost with a scrutinizing eye Harry ran his eyes along the length of her body memorizing every detail and cataloging every scar. He found that she was quite strong for a young woman her age and knew that she would be a fine mate to a centaur. Harry noticed some rather long and painful scars around her chest and asked "Who did those to you?"

Hermione looked down in shame and undid her bra to reveled the full extent to the suffering she had endured and weakly said "My parents for being "unnatural"."

Anger overtook Harry as he transformed into his Centaur form and as soon as Hermione touched him she too started to transform. Curiously Harry looked at Hermione in her form and found her to be like his mate and asked "How did you do that?"

Hermione smiled and said "Poliejuice from my second year and forgot to add the hair and I could transform into anything that I touched and then back at will."

Harry shook his head in laughter as he said "Wizards do not understand how to make things for multiple purposes or that knowledge is lost or restricted. Good job at discovering this piece of trivia."

Hermione blushed due to the praise and both galloped towards Nottingham forest. The centaur centuraries knew Harry was coming and let the two of them pass with their luggage on their backs and were greeted by his mate. The female centaur smiled and said "So this is the girl who loves you and she seems to know her place behind you. But to see her as a centaur is a shock Harry, did you do this and already force her into submission?"

Harry shook his head and said "She could already transform and is no stranger to pain Sara, as for submitting to me she was like this naturally. I am glad the heard is getting along with our other brethren in the forbidden forest."

Sara let out a small laugh as if what Harry said was funny and said "We get along like lava and ice wolves. They do not like us dealing with Humans at all. They find you a disgrace to our race to take an "inferior" form. But us not getting along here is not up to the question is it but will this Hermione be willing to mate with me as well? I can tell she wants to mate with you right here and now and show how submissive she is to you but she has to be submissive to me as well as her Alpha." Sara turned to Hermione and asked "Will you be willing to be submissive to me just to mate with Harry and have his foals? If you are I want you to lay down at my feet and start to lick at me."

To Sara's surprise Hermione had a broken look in her eyes and knelt down at Sara's hooves ready to please her to the best of her ability. Looking satisfied at Hermione's response she wanted to see how far the girl would go so Sara backed up her flank and put her pussy to Hermione's face and it was almost if she had been trained to do this and she started to lick at her hairy folds. Sara stifled a moan and withdrew herself. Sara looked at Hermione and asked "Where did you learn that Hermione?"

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry and whimpered "My mother forced me."

Both Harry's and Sara's blood went cold and Hermione continued "My father made sure that I could both lick pussy and suck dick. I also can take a horse cock up both my ass and pussy. They use me as their toy when I am home."

If possible their blood would be a cold as ice in shock and horror and knew that she would never go back to that place again. Quickly the two of them transformed to their human state and went over to Hermione who transformed back to her human form and Hermione said "Mistress use me as you see fit."

Hermione knew that she needed to be available to her master as well and got on her hands and knees and said "Master make me yours. Ram your cock up my slutty pussy."

Hermione was expecting pain but found that her master and mistress were on both sides of her hugging her and Hermione did not know how to react. She just sat there frozen in fear and it was not till Harry lifted her up that she realized they would be different than her parents. It was Harry that made the first move to please her by moving his hand along her lower body teasing the furred mound and the clit. Hermione bit her lip as Sara started to grope the submissive girl and moved her hands on circles around her B-cup breasts. Hermione did not know what to do as Harry parted her lower lips and teased with his finger the inside of her delicate flower and she felt Sara start nibbling on her erected nipple.

By this time the centuraries had moved on to get the chieftain and not wanting to see a free show of the soon to be chief and his mate breaking in another one of his soon to be mates. Both Sara and Harry pleased Hermione till a gruff "Euemm." Was heard stopping them in their tracks. Harry and Hermione broke their kiss and he removed his finger from her wet pussy while Sara stopped sucking on her nipple and the chieftain said "Now that I have your attention I wish to know if this is a strong woman to make some strong foals."

Hermione started to speak but was silenced by a look from Harry who said "She is indeed strong in body but stronger in mind than me. She has also had a past like mine and see all of those scars on her alabaster skin those were from those who say they care about her. She will be submissive to my mare and will make strong offspring. She has proven how submissive she is and is being rewarded. Shall I give you a demonstration honorable chief?"

The chief shook his head and asked again "Can she run like us and become like us? I do not want an ordinary human in our sacred grove. Even though I scene her as strong she has great fear of rejection. I will consult the stars to see her future weather she be a breeder for you and your clan or become a warrior mother breeding with only you and my daughter."

The elder male lead the three after they transformed back into their centaur forms. Hermione smiled at the size of the cock between Harry's legs and compared it to the others that she saw. She nearly licked her lips in anticipation and knew that she would love to suck that cock off in her human form. She could imagine herself impaled with that cock buried deep inside of her unleashing his seed inside of her pussy and ass. Hermione smiled and saw the younger foals running around and the males trying to prove they were more dominate. Her heart leaped as she saw the archery range where both males and females were practicing. The sites and scenes that played out before her continued to play out for her as the day progressed and she got use to her new body. She smiled at the freeness of the society and the general appeal of sex in the village. By dinner time she wanted Harry's thick cock in her so much that she was making the other centaurs rather horny. The other females smiled at her and they knew that she was the cause of this beautiful scent that there suds were getting turned on to but the studs knew that this woman would be off limits.

Gathering around the bomb fire Hermione was so horny but she could not do anything about it. Normally by this time she would have run up to her room and masturbated or her father had fucked her so hard that she would have pass out. The crowd hushed as the mighty chief entered to the center of the circle with his hands behind him and said "Hermione Granger, the stars have told me your future and I am sure that you will not be in disagreement with this reading. Be ready to take the mark of ownership to the unmatched warrior and his mate." There was a gasp of surprise at this as it has not happened for a long time and Hermione seemed to be rather content with her fate. "What interesting to me is that you are fated to be a great warrior as well and not just as a slave to him. This is nearly unheard of but not out of the realm of possibilities. Now Harry, Sara, and Hermione come to the center of the circle and retrieve the slave mark."

The three of them obeyed and Harry picked up a heavy iron brand with the marking of a sword and shield and got behind Hermione. Sara whispered into Hermione's ear and said "When the chief says 'prepare for marking,' dig your face and lick at my pussy. It will hurt and leave a mark on your body and when you turn back it still will be there but no one will hurt you from now on." Sara took her place in front of Hermione and the chief said "Prepare for marking."

Almost with eager anticipation Hermione knelt her body down and started to lap at Sara's folds and harry scorched the yellow hot iron on Hermione's right flank. Hermione screamed into Sara's pussy as the mark cauterized and soon healed. Tears streamed down her face as Harry mounted her and stuck his hard member inside of her tight space. Hermione continued to lick and lap at her mistress, while her master fucked her roughly from behind filing her up completely. If by some work of fate both Harry and Sara came at the same time marking her as their property. Hermione moaned at the loss of the cock and the centaurs that were not blocked by the fire saw Harry's cum start to leak out of the woman.

There was a general cheer as Harry placed a collar around Hermione's neck and lead her to the tent to be fucked some more. Her screams of bliss were heard thru the night and she enjoyed every last thrust inside of her.

The centaurs are a rather sexual bunch as I have made them out to be. So I hope you enjoyed this story and I am in the market for a beta. If you have any suggestions please leave it in a review.

In everything you do shoot for the stars

I am also very humbled at the response I got in just a day. It reminds me of why I started to write and to see the joy in the response I got. If you are reading this Leon_Bookreader I thank you for such a wonderful review on my real world story "The Saga of Heroes One Single Moment"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you liked this story so far I still have to set everything up but the real question should I make Dumbledore a man who has good intentions or a dark lord. I have an idea where this story will be going but I cannot control their actions all of the time. As for JK Rolling she forced the ending and faked it. It was not real at all. I prefer to let the charters decide their own destiny and actions. I just have an idea but sometimes things do not go according to plan. Well enough of my stupid ramblings lets get the show on the road.

About mid-July

Hermione found that the centaurs were looser than most creatures but she was enjoying the fucking she was getting in bother her human form and her beast form. She particularly enjoyed having her head stuffed up Sara's pussy and having sex with Harry that way. Hermione smiled at Harry and whispered huskfully "Can we try feet first and put that massive cock you have down my neck and Ram me in till you are having sex with Sara. I want to try it master." Gracefully Hermione transformed back into her human form and began to suck at Harry's centaur dick and to his surprise she began to shrink down to the size of about two feet. Harry looked at his slave and mate and she nodded at the plan. Sara casted a spell to make it where Hermione could breath anywhere just so that she would not die inside of her and casted an, unknown to harry, spell on herself and smiled while touching her abdomen. Giving Hermione a quick nod Harry slowly pushed her inside feet first and was surprised at the ease that Hermione was going inside of her. He could feel the tightness of Sara's pussy as well as Hermione sucking on his dick as if it were a bottle. Sara could feel Hermione slightly kicking on the inside and moaned as she went deeper and deeper inside of the birth canal. Sara knew that it was time to come clean and said to Harry "There is a reason why our slave wants to do this."

Between his pushing in he grunted "Why?"

Sara smiled and said "She wants to stay in there for a week or two to heal her body and mind from all of the scars both physical and mental. This is the best way without giving our tribe away or going to a quack healer at the magical hospital. They would see that she is a muggle born and refuse their services. So this is the best option is this."

Harry looked scared for the safety of his mate and his slave but his mate said "This is what she wants baby and it will be like I am pregnant for about a week till she heals. She has a lot of deep scars and our birth cannel can handle this as well as the spell it makes and umbilical cord attach itself to her belly button. She will not starve baby and I will not produce any milk."

Going along with the plan Harry kept pushing the woman deeper and deeper till he hit the birth canal's end. Sara smiled and said "This is as far as she goes and now cum on her to seal the deal." Harry knew that forth pumping would do nothing as he started to withdraw and he came inside of her. Sara moaned as the cum filled her and the magic and power inside was condensed sealing the ritual. Sara had a positive glow to her face as she said "Her healing has begun and when she comes out she will have perfect alabaster skin."

Harry reached down and felt where Hermione was and slowly felt her kick a little. Harry smiled and said "Looks like we will have to abstain from sex for a little bit till she heals."

Sara laughed and smiled at her mate and said "We will but that does not mean I would not like to try anal and guess when she is due?"

Harry shook his head like he didn't know and Sara responded "On your birthday and there are no adverse side effects to this so she will be birth out human." Harry looked at his mate and gave her a passionate kiss and said "Just imagine our own."

Sara blushed and slapped him across the flank and said "Not till you are done with school my love. We are lucky to be having sex at our age and not kept in chastity till out 18th birthday. Just imagine out chief on his reaction if I would truly be pregnant and not doing this for Hermione."

Harry could not help but laugh at the look he might do to find his only daughter knocked up by her mate this early in her life. The young mates could not help but smile and think about how fate intervened to make them a couple. Harry thought back on his life as a centaur and how he could transform back and forth between various races easily.

Harry was six years old at the time and just getting to the archery range for the first time and the instructor said "Ready foals take your bows and have the wind guild your arrows."

Clumsily Harry picked the bow up and seemed to be fascinated by it but what he did not realize was the instructor was behind him before he said "Cypress wood about 20 inches, very sturdy and very strong, also very light weight. I made it myself when I was younger and this is my best bow. With your body type I would wager cypress would be a good type of wood or applewood. While most of them would be evergreen you will have one of the better bows and it would be a great fit for you. Go ahead try it out."

Almost as if he knew how to knock to arrow he drew it back and used the winds to guide his arrow. Harry fired straight and true and nearly hit the bulls eye. The old master gave Harry a smile and said "Very good that bow is in tune with you now. Most of my bows are enchanted to fire for their true master. Take care of it well and it will grow with you."

Harry smiled and knew that it would be his job to teach his foals the way of the bows and knew that if he was any standard with his mate they would be naturally good. Gracefully he laid down next to his mate and put his hand to where Hermione was and knew that this ritual would help her in the long run and not to be treated as an outsider. Harry shook his long hair and thought she might even get a new name at her 18th birthday. Harry subtly felt Hermione kick a bit and Harry kissed his mates womb and whispered to her "Relax baby you will be healed soon and then you will be birthed." Harry smiled and knew that Hermione would be coming out fully healed but still have her brand on her ass.

Several weeks passed and it soon became time for Hermione to be rebirthed but only Harry and Sara were excited about the soon to be improved Hermione and Harry gazed up at the stars to see what they say. He smiled at the cool summer air ran across his chest and threw his hair. He looked up and saw the signs of a warrior who has been reborn and knew that it was Hermione. Harry was jarred out of his thoughts as his mate started to scream in pain as Hermione started to move out of her and to the ground. Hermione was quickly out as she was much smaller than most centaurs that were born and it left her covered in birth fluids and an umbilical cord attached to her belly button. The umbilical cord soon detached itself and Hermione cleaned herself up. Her body was that of perfect alabaster and a shade of light pink. Her brown eyes sparkled with life and she looked extremely happy to be alive. Hermione moved around a bit and jumped up into Harry's arms and said "Thank you master." Hermione rubbed her soft hands across Harry's chest and said "My virgin barrier is there now and I wish to give it to you master. Please be gentle."

Harry put Hermione down and said "Change into your centaur form and I will break you back in."

Hermione smiled and willingly transformed back and Harry mounted her and fucked her like she was in heat. Sara saw her quasia daughter getting fucked by her quasai father and shoved her own cunt in the girls face to clean her up. Hermione could still state the birthing fluids but did not care as she stuck her head up into her stretched pussy and licked the insides. Sara moaned in pleasure as she was cleaned from the insides by her slave but also this was sort of incest like but part of her did not care.

Ok I think that we will be ending here for now and we will see where this is going to go. Time will pass sort of slowly as I make my way past the summer and soon Harry and Hermione will be going to be going back to Hogwarts for their fourth year.

In everything you do shoot for the stars and please give me reviews I like reviews. As for me saying "Flashback" when we are entering a memory sequence I do not do that at all. I find that it is a distraction and it just looks bad in my opinion. It is just one of my pet peeves.

Also I have a poll up for one of the later pairings between the two Asian Cho Chang and Su Li beauties or Gabrielle


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's and Hermione's summer soon came to an end with the heard and it was soon time for the two of them to go back to get their school supplies. Hermione had changed the most over the summer and as her body filled out from being outside under the warm sun. Her bow similar to Harry's was custom made and allowed magic to flow thru it. Bow made up like a composite bow with cypress with a small dragon bone for the handle. Her arrow shafts were made from the same material that her wand was made up of and tipped with cut dragon bones. Hermione now had a wild look to her eyes and her hair had a bushier appeal to it. Unlike Harry who kept his bow on his back she kept it on her felt side and her arrows in an endless arrow bag, enchanted by the old archery instructor. As the two of them made their way to London they noticed her parents walking the streets minding their own business till they saw their renegade daughter and initially went over to her.

Her mother smiled a sickly smile and said "Hermione dear come home with us. Your father and I missed you."

Hermione gave her parents a very cold look as she responded in a rather loud voice "Ya I bet you missed your slut slave as you called me."

Her parents gave her a sour look as Hermione backed up behind Harry and harry clutched his invisible bow. The three of them stared each other down with both parties wanting to make the first move. The air between the three had an intense feeling of foreboding and dread, but Harry for the sake of his beta mate would not back down and give her back to those people who dared call themselves her parents. The mother grinned a rather sickly grin as she remarked "So you're a freak like her aren't you?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock at being called at name and he has not heard it in such a long time. It brought him back to the day….

It was a cold Christmas Eve night and the stars were shinning over London. The only thing that broke the stillness of the cold night air was a man yelling "You hurt my son you freak, get out of this car and never come back."

Harry shook his head of the memories of his past and his eyes hardened. They had a dark look to them and he responded "The only freaks I see are the two of you who filmed your daughter who I might add is under age getting fucked by a horse."

It just so happened that lady luck was smiling on Harry that day as a constable was by and heard that bold accusation. Normally he would not have paid any attention but he noticed that this girl was clearly afraid of this older couple claiming to be her parents. On a closer look he noticed that this was a girl that had been missing all summer after she returned home from boarding school. By her appearances she looked well fed and had been in the sun a lot. It did not help the parents' case that they used the term freak to define their daughter especially one that was "kidnapped"

Red flags were flying in the constables head and the boy with the green eyes seemed to be rather protective of the girl. His stance was that of a protector and his posture was that of a warrior. The older couple was in a posture of attack. The constable turned around and said something into his radio and nodded. He responded "Mr. and Mrs Granger due to the nature of these accusations and the way your "daughter" looks now it appears that you have indeed been selling the kiddy porn." The grangers froze "Yes we have found some of your clientele and this girl does indeed look like the victim. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney the courts will provide on for you."

The constable arrested both of the parents in suspicion for the child porn trafficking as well as several other charges. The constable looked at Hermione and said "These are serious charges especially in the magical world. Most of the constables know about the magical world Miss Granger and they will be charged in that world as well as this one. They will probably be going to Azkaban prison and be subjected to the dementors. Rape of a magical child is a federal offence in both worlds especially if kitty porn is involved. Be on your way Mr. Potter we will keep in touch."

The constable left as quickly as he came and the two of them went on to the Leaky Caldron. Hermione looked a bit scared and shaken up by an upcoming trial but knew that, that part of her life was over. She smiled as they walked into the ally to get their supplies for the term. Hermione shacked her hips a bit and leaned into Harry and said "I want your thick centaur cock up my human pussy. I want to be stretched by you master and I want to scream your name into my mistress's pussy."

Harry smiled at Hermione's attempt at talking dirty and soon the shopping was done after a trip to Olivanders to pick up some wand cleaner. The bell rung and Mr. Olivander was his normal self by saying "Holly with phoenix feather core. And you miss granger vinewood with dragon heart string. Though your bows are a work of a master Mr. Potter Cypress with dragon bone arrow tips, holly shaft, and phoenix feathers for lights. Well balanced and great for taking down the most powerful foes. Miss Granger or should I say Mrs Potter pressed composite cypress with dragon bone handle, Dragon bone tips, vinewood shaft and harpy feathers for flights. Can deliver death at a powerful rate and the arrow is just as toxic. Now how may I help you?"

Both Harry and Hermione shared a look and said "Some wand polish and repair kits."

Olivander smiled and said "17 sickles and 3 knuts is your total."

Quickly Harry handed the man the money and dashed out of the shop and wondered how the hell he knew about the bow and arrows. Making their way back to the heard was the easy part but Hermione continued to try to make him turned on. She kept making some rather lewd gestures and saying some rather lewd things. Harry smiled and said "When we get back to the tent you will be punished."

This only further turned Hermione on and asked "Can you spank me master. I have been a bad girl a very bad girl."

Harry looked at Hermione and knew that Hermione would be punished and it was clearly evident that she would as she continued to antagonize Harry for sex. It appeared that she wanted to be punished as Harry called Sara over. Hermione had a coy smiled on her face as her master and mistress were discussing her punishment. Harry gave her a hard look and said "Go to your bunk and strip, me and your mistress will be there soon."

Hermione was ecstatic and her wet pussy was on fire as she striped her clothing. She had to resist the urge to touch herself and she stayed perfectly still. She had been trying to get punished for a while but nothing seemed to be working till she tried this and she knew that she would be punished. Hermione was soon called into the main part of the tent and her punishment was listed. "Your clothing privileges have been revoked. You are to be paddled every day three times daily till school starts. Your pussy and ass will be stretched to the extreme. But do you know why you are being punished?"

Hermione nodded and her eyes glazed over as she said "I deliberately started to make some rather lewd and crude gesturers in public. I should know better. Hermione promptly got up and placed her ass on her master's lap. She ran her hand down his chiseled chest and asked "I have been extra naughty today master can you give me an extra hard spanking." To further prove her point she rubbed her wet cunt along Harry's leg and whispered in his ear "You turn me on so much master, you make me so wet, why don't you stick your fat centaur cock up my slutty pussy. Seeing my parents today has made me so horny and it reminded me who I belong to. I am your whore and only yours. Use me as you see fit master."

Harry smiled and turned her over his knee and said "You know you will have to be punished before sex."

Hermione said "Punish me master I want it, I need it." Almost catering to her need Harry brought his hand down hard on her right ass cheek causing Hermione to squeak in shock. Harry let down another smack to her left cheek and alternated *smack**smack**smack* this went on for about 5 more minutes and to both Harry's and Sara's shock Hermione started to moan in pleasure and mumbling "Thank you master."

Hermione had glazed over eyes and her pussy was soaked with her own juices from the pleasure she received from being spanked. Harry noticed a smile on her face and he asked "Did you enjoy that Hermione?"

Her smile grew even bigger and just nodded. Her hand brushed along his pants to find a rather painful erection and asked "May I help you with that master? It should not be fair for a slave to cum before her master so let me help you with that."

Hermione soon got between his knees and slowly started to bob her head on his large cock. She ran her tongue around the throbbing veins causing a groan of pleasure from deep within his chest. Her head was soon bobbing the entire length and her tongue was wrapped around the throbbing member. She could not get enough of the taste of her master's rock hard cock and soon she felt it start to expand and with a short hum later her mouth was covered in her master's cum. She gave him a smile but refused to swallow his hot cum till he gave her the order. Harry gave her a quick nod and Hermione chugged down the semen with great glee and got on her hands and knees. Harry knew that this was by far her favorite position but to deny her further he picked her up and placed her on his hard cock. The cock impaled her and she let out a loud moan of approval. She moved her hips and Harry moved his hips up and down. Sara smiled at the sheer pleasure her slave was in and deiced to heighted it further by placing her mouth on one of her erected nipples. Hermione's moans grew all the louder as she reached under and started to play with her little clit and harry groped her other breast. Hermione was sexed for hours as both her master and mistress had their way with her but for some reason it was not like her parents. These were her mates and they loved her in more ways than her parents ever did.

Hermione rode the pleasure train till they had to go to Kings Cross station and Hermione sank into a depression of not having her new favorite meal for the entire school year.

Wow that was fun to write. Please review I love getting them and commenting about it. I have gotten a lot of alerts and favs but few reviews. The poll is still up and as of right now Gabby is winning by a good majority. As for the loser of the poll something will happen to them/her *giggles perversely*


	5. Chapter 5

Warning this chapter has incest between a mother, a young child and her father. When you see the … it will begin. If you are disturbed by it then do not read it. This is your only warning.

On a happier note I would like to thank each and every one of you that has reviewed, favorite, and or alerted this story. It gives me joy to find that people are enjoying this story.

Hermione was bummed out as they made their way past the city and into the country side. She wanted the taste of Harry's cum in her mouth and she would enjoy it if she could every day while at school. It was a surprise to her when Harry said "I have a present waiting for you at school and we will just have to wait for it to come."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as Harry motioned for her to sit on his ran and he ran his hands down her tight pair of jeans. She moaned quietly as Harry licked her ear lobe and placed his hand between her legs. He whispered quietly into her ear sending shivers down her spine "Not wearing any panties, now that's bold." Harry kissed her neck causing the girl on his lap to throw his head back in pleasure and he placed his hand into her pants to start to rub her aroused pussy. Still he whispered in her ear "You want this don't you slut, you want my nice thick cock inside of you instead of my hand. I will not be spoiling the surprise for you but we will be having sex every day. Too bad Hogwarts does not allow a woman who is not married from getting pregnant or you will be carrying my baby for the year."

Hermione could only groan as Harry's hand went deeper and deeper inside of her and she pictured herself, her master and mistress raising their own heard at the supposedly vast Potter estate. They talked with the heard about moving away and making their own heard and this was met with mixed feelings from the elders. Harry came out of his day dream as Hermione screamed in pleasure as she squirted all over her pants and Harry asked "Did you like that slave."

Hermione smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and said "I did master, but I would like to have your cock lodged deep within my pussy."

Harry shook his head and said "Well you know what to do slave" Hermione quickly pulled her pants down and unbuttoned Harry's pants and was going to dig into his large cock till Malfoy decided to make his routine yearly visit. Draco opened and closed his mouth much like a fish and sat down. He dismissed his body guards and saw the brand that Hermione had on her ass. For some reason he smiled and remarked "Finally acting like a pure blood Potter. So where is your betrothed at anyway, I do hope it is not that Weasly girl. Go back to sucking your master off Granger it's not like this does not happen. Myself and your master need to discuss some business."

Hermione started sucking Harry off and Harry narrowed his eyes and asked "So what is this business you just said Mr. Malfoy and how did you know she was my slave or that I did have a betrothed?"

Draco smiled and said "Your magic would have compelled you to brand her left ass cheek if you were not betrothed to another, and my father has a slave or two that help please him when mother cannot. What I cannot figure out is why someone like Granger would take the slave mark willingly because if she did not do it willingly or didn't want it deep within her or did it for the wrong reason it would have healed."

"She came to me and followed me, and one thing lead to another. Thank the gods in the stars that my betrothed wanted a slave as well and we marked her as both of our property. As for why that is not my story to tell."

Draco smiled and replied "She is lucky to be able to wear clothing Potter as some slaves are forbidden from wearing them. The other slytherens will know not to mess with her anymore because if they do you can demand reparations in the forms of their own betrothed, slaves or other services. Personally I do not like my betrothed she would make a better slave girl to a gorilla than a wife."

Harry shook his head and let out a soft moan of approval as he came into Hermione's mouth and told her to swallow and impale herself while displaying her pussy to the guest. Harry looked back to Draco who seemed transfixed with Hermione's loose looking pussy and noticed the erection that he was supporting. Harry could only smile as he said "I see you like my slave but you may not touch. I am sure your wife will not be that bad looking."

Draco shook his head and watched as Hermione bounced on Harry's thick cock and responded "Millicent is a walking gorilla and I have the unpleasantly of marrying her. It is set in stone and I cannot get out of it. You are lucky here that you will have a hot slave to fuck as well as a hot betrothed just based on what you said in previous years. I swear Millicent is from that hick province in the American colonies that is inbred and inbred and then inbred some more. I wonder if her family tree even has forks in the tree. I'd rather mate with a centaur girl than that thing."

Hermione let out an almost musical laugh as well as Harry and said "I think that could be arranged for you to mate with a centaur foal. Much better looking than that thing you're supposed to marry, the problem is for you to prove your worth to the heard. I had to, Hermione had to but I had to prove that I was twice as strong as the foals my age."

Draco nodded and knew that it was hopeless to prove his worth as he was nowhere near the strength of a centaur or as quick. All he had going for him was he was good in potions. He doubted that the centaurs had any need for that. He noticed Hermione start to whisper in Harry's ear and Harry said "So do you really want to know why Hermione willingly took the slave mark because she just gave me the ok."

Draco nodded and Harry began to tell the tale of what happened to Hermione "Since she was a little girl….

Hermione was six years old and she was just getting out of the bath when both her mother and father came into the room. Her father had a video camera in his hands. In her nude form Hermione was pushed to the ground and her mother sat on her face with her shaven cunt near Hermione's mouth. Her mother barked "It is time you start learning your place cunt. Start licking."

Hermione turned her head and said "I can't mama it's too smelly."

Hermione's mother Emma punched her hard right in the gut and said "Do it now bitch show your mother just how much you love her by licking her nice pussy. By the time we are down with you, you will want a nice hard cock and be able to take at least two in all of your holes. You are nothing but a slut, a whore, and a bitch."

Hermione started to lick at her mother's cunt till she came right in her face. Shakily she got up and her father gave her mother the camera and said "You will suck me off." Not wanting to feel any more pain Hermione put her small wet mouth onto her father's dick and began to suck it like a lollypop. Her father soon grunted and he produced white hot jiz and forced his only daughter to drink…..

Draco looked horrified at what happened but asked "what is a camera?"

Hermione explained "Think of it like a memory that you can relay at any time in a box."

Draco's eyes lit up and said "Like a Pensieve." Draco saw the looks of confusion on their faces "A device that allows others to see memories very helpful in trials but very unreliable. It appears that these cameras are better. I take it that there is more?"

Hermione nodded with understanding and said "This was only the first time and they were soon selling the movies on the black market."

Draco's blood went cold and said "If they were going to be tried in the wizzarding world they would be lucky to get the dementors kiss. I take it they did worse things to you?"

A silent tear streamed down her face as she nodded and said "They made me have sex with animals saying that I was like the beasts that I was being fucked by. They filmed it and sold it to people."

Draco if at all possible looked even more horrified at this and asked "Have they been arrested?"

Harry smiled and said "They have and they are being tried in the wizzarding world during Christmas break."

Draco nodded and said "They will be getting much worse than the dementors kiss for this; my father will make sure of it. Once I explain to him what those memories are..." Draco was cut off and Hermione said "videos" and Draco continued "videos are they will be getting much worse. I hope their execution takes decades for death to finally come to them but knowing what they did, it will probably be centauries before they do die. Rape in the magical world is worse than murder. The court will probably be granting you a special request, it can be anything."

Hermione perked up and asked "including equal rights for all sentient magical creatures."

Draco smiled and said "That may be pushing it but that is a possibility. I will have my father push for the most server punishment.

Hermione smiled and tuned her body to face her master and said "I want you to cum inside of me master. I am getting a thrill out of someone watching me."

Draco continued speaking "for what it is worth Hermione I am sorry, I did not know. If I did the entire magical world would be behind you in this. Rape like this is especially heinous but rape of a child is considered even worse than the unforgivable cruces. They may have had good intentions to when they were made but they were abused. Each one of them were designed by healers to help the patients but one of the healers went dark and used them on the public a few centauries back. There was a large public outcry and those spells were considered dark."

The three sat in silence while Hermione continued to ride Harry's dick and she moaned softly. She grinned and removed her shirt and bra leaving her naked and asked Harry "Master, can you walk me to school with my collar on and your cum leaking out of my pussy. It would be such a turn on to show off of my body and show just who I belong to."

Hermione soon fell asleep with Harry's dick in her pussy after he came inside of her and the three of them sat in relative quiet till Ron finally showed up and woke the sleeping girl who promptly hexed him with a simple hex in the nuts. Ron screamed in pain and left without another word. Hermione soon felt her collar being put on and Draco commented "That looks beautiful on you it matches you. You have great pure blood taste Potter."

Hermione smiled and said "Thank you Draco." She looked down and examined it and saw the light brown opals studded with diamonds and pearls. It was laced with silver thread and had a white gold band to attach the leash. She loved the collar and gently touched it. A blacksmith made it for her after Harry delivered all of the parts and the centaur blacksmith made it. It was enchanted to fit snugly around her neck and grow with her. Each one of the gems were enchanted for protection against all harm and rape.

As soon as they saw Sara standing on the platform all bloody and battered they knew that something went terribly wrong. She had tear stains on her eyes….

Cliff hanger sorry guys I thought that this would be a great time to end, well next chapter you will find out what happened to Sara and I will not like to write this next chapter. And good news for me over 2k words in this chapter. Also I prefer to make people grey and not just light and dark. This world is a complex place and there is no such thing as pure light and pure dark in this reality at least. As is the germen language there are over 30 shades of grey and every one of them has a name.

The poll is still up and ready and will not be closed till chapter 12 is published, and as of right now Su and Cho are winning in the race, if you want tell me why your choice should win and what could happen to the loser it would be much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara looked like a mess she was covered in blood that was not her own and was looking down trodden. Draco looked at the girl and asked "Is this your betrothed?"

Harry nodded and asked "Sweetheart what happened?"

Sara looked down and said "There were traitors in the heard and they overthrew daddy, they ran deep with the other centaurs from the forbidden forest and they hunted our breathern down like animals. I along with half the heard escaped the destruction. All in all we lost 50 warriors from arrow fire and from poisoned food that those maggots poisoned. Only 10 foals lost their lives and several of the females were raped that lost their mates. The good news is that the ones who were captured are still alive and we need help. It has also been decided that you are the new chieftain of the heard."

Harry looked at Draco he smiled and said "You wish to prove your worth as a warrior and join up with us now is the time to do so human. Help us track down and kill the traitors and you will be rewarded." Harry glanced and transformed into his centaur form as well as Hermione Sara followed her lead and he said to a male hufflepuff "Tell Professor Dumbledore I will be arriving late as I have some things to do first."

Harry, Sara, Hermione, along with Draco on Harry's back ran to the makeshift camp just on the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry dressed himself with a chain body and armor plates to cover him. Along his sides he equipped light armor and his quiver. His sword was strapped at his side and he began to speak "My brothers and sisters we have all faced hell tonight and we will dish it back to the enemy while they are celebrating their "victory" over our heard. We had an uneasy peace with them in the past but no more and no longer. They wish to make out heard subservient to them by using trickery and deceit. This is unforgivable. We talk things out before war breaks out and there was no warning or anything or such a thing happening. Tonight we take their people out in retaliation, knock your arrows men with your best bow and do magic with them for tonight WE WILL DESTROY THEM."

A loud cry from the centaur as Harry lead them to the outside of the other centaur camp. Harry looked down at the camp and scowled at the rape of his heard just because they did things differently. He smiled as they tried to brand only for the magic to deny them and for them to get frustrated. Harry motioned for the archers to surround the camp and knock the arrows. Harry let out a rebel yell and the swordsmen charged into the camp yelling and screaming temporarily stunning the enemy centaurs. The moment they froze they were truly frozen by ice spells. Their weapons and armor abandoned and the entire heard was captured with the tradorious centaurs were killed right on the spot. Their bodies were left there to rot while those who did die from the resulting conflict were placed on the funeral pyres and burned. With both chiefs dead Harry was declared the uncontested leader of both of the clans and those who did not like it were free to leave at any time. Harry was not surprised that some of the older centaur males left but none of the females. They seemed to want to try to convince some others to leave with them but unfortunately for them they did not get very far as it had to be by their own free will. The males grumbled and complained as the two centaur herds became one big heard filled with hundreds of centaurs. Harry turned to the shamans and elders and said "We need to increase out area and out standard of living. I am sure you are tired of moving about to places unknown, and to where grain is plentiful and starve in the winter. Why do we not make our own area to farm and hunt a place where only worthy humans can enter. This blond human has proven his worth as a warrior and mage taking down three warriors but not killing them. "

The elders nodded and knew that would take restraint and Harry continued "We would need to make a school for our young to learn about various cultures and learn our magic. We may be able to do magic through our weapons and arrows but we also need to have a shield to protect ourselves from hostile magic."

The old shaman slowly walked forward and said to Harry "My chief I would like to teach the foals my magic and staff combat that has not been used in decades. I will also be teaching them defensive magic. I will have no problem if they go up to the old castle that has been there for many of our ancestors lives." The elder shaman looked back to his chief, his blind eyes showed much wisdom "I am sure we would be able to work something out with your ministry especially if you use your name my chief."

Harry knew that it would be a great suggestion and it was not till Draco opened his mouth and said "Maybe my father can help with this?"

The centaur elders gave the boy a strong and powerful look to silence him and kept it up till Harry said "enough elders, his father works with the government and can help make some changes. He could easily be our diplomat speaking on our behalf." The elders knew that having a diplomat that was human would help their cause and it was a sound plan. The elders nodded and said "I agree with the plan my chief. It would be prudent for you to get back to the castle with your slave. I see you wanted to make an entrance to with her."

Harry had a gleam in his eye and said to the elders "I take it you can take care of the buildings and finding a nice habitable place." The elders nodded and Harry turned to Sara and asked "Wanna make an entrance?"

Sara smiled and said "I sure do. I cannot wait till we see the looks of these fan girls faces when I come in as your betrothed and Hermione as your slave. From what I have over heard there is quite a betting pool going on."

Harry shook his head and the four exited the forest just as the last of the boats were reaching the docks. Harry knew that it would not be long till the students entered for the first time and began their lives in the study of magic. Harry smiled and the four of them walked into the great hall with Hermione at Harry's heels and Sara walking on the right side of him. Draco walked apart from the group not by much and the four were greeted with great surprise. It was clear that Hermione was the slave and the other unknown girl was the soon to be wife. Hermione looked thoroughly fucked and had a radiant glow threw her face. Hermione walked in her hands and knees to the Griffindore table clearly showing off her well fucked pussy with cum dripping out. Many of the younger students were disgusted but some of the older students were either getting hard or moist between the legs. Dumbledore would not have something like this in his school and said "Mr. Potter you will release Miss Granger at once and I will see you in detention."

Harry shook his head and said "She is mine and mine alone and she willingly took the brand. Your point is to moot and I will not be serving detention with you."

The hall was silenced as the temperature dropped between the two of the strongest wizards alive. The stare down was talk of legends in later time. This was the first time that anyone challenged Dumbledore in what he said and Dumbledore retorted "This is my school and my rules. This is an absolute dictatorship you have no choice so released her or you will be expelled."

The hall waited quietly as Harry stood up and said "Founders rule 25 'A person may willingly submit to another and the said 'master' has absolute power over said person.' This rule has not changed head master and she came to me willingly and has not or will not change her mind. According to law the brand must be done so that it is willing and with no control potions or under any curse can it be administered. Magic itself makes it impossible for her for the brand not to go on her willingly. So with this your case has been dismissed head master."

Everyone was stunned into silence as Dumbledore said "Well that rule will be changed and you will release her anyways. Human slavery in the Empire has been banned."

Harry shook his head and said "You may be right in this but that law is forced slavery and does not apply to willing slavery. This is further negated by the brand itself. As that rule being changed it would be impossible as the founders made sure some rules were not to be messed with and that one is no exception."

The hall was quiet as the two of them traded verbal blows with each other and none of them backing down. It was not till Dumbledore backed down and knew that he could not win at this argument and it would be impossible for him to release his willing slave. Harry raised his goblet in the air but he felt that something was off and tested it. The wand came up pink and everyone in the great hall froze. The blood lust was clearly evident and it was not going to be let up and Harry cast a spell on the goblet to bind who ever placed the love potion in his drink. It was no surprise that Ginny was the one who was found out as culprit and Harry marched over to her. His animal instincts were beginning to take him over as he raised his hand at her cowering form. She looked pathetic and he noticed a small yellow puddle under her skirt and it was growing bigger by the second. Dumbledore knew that he could not help the girl as she had dug her own grave in this. Ginny looked pleadingly at Dumbledore as if she was looking at him for help but sadly for her it would not come. Her fate was soon coming down on her as she fell to her knees and screamed as Harry's hand struck her. His fiery eyes blazed a hole in Ginny's soul as all of her privileges that she had now belonged to her master. Ginny's eyes became glassy if only for a moment and her magic said "In accordance to the life dept I owe you Centaur Chief Lord Harold James Potter, I submit myself to you till you release me. My body has done a great grievance against you and my body will submit to you as my Lord and Master. You have saved my life and this is how my body pays you back." The magic let out a scream as her eyes became as black as coal and had pure malice around them and it said with an almost serpent like voice "I will not submit to you Potter, you are too much of a sissy to even try to tame me."

Albus Dumbledore looked on with curiosity of the proceedings and knew that it would be an interesting battle. He noticed the signs of her magic fighting back. Albus knew that he had to get everyone out and yelled "Perfects and students go back to your dorms now. Professors and head students help make a barrier surrounding these two it needs to be contained."

The great hall was soon evacuated they made a dome around the two as Harry sent out his own magic to aid Ginny's magic. The professors and heads had their wands trained powering the dome and it was not till Ginny laid on the ground did they let it up. The professors and heads looked in shock at the amount of shift in the floor there was. It looked like the part they were standing on was stretched to near breaking point and the stone where the dome was had a mini mountain range. Parts of the stone had cracked and were around where the dome was and now Ginny was supporting a collar made by her own magic. There was a change in her eyes as they were a lighter shade of brown and she bowed to him and said "Thank you Master Harold Potter, I thank you for the aid of your magic. I am forever in your dept. I bind myself to you as your property and the body now belongs to me."

I think right here is a good place to stop and for the idea of having the magic having its own personality I give credit to Broomstickflyer. More will be explained later as my story progresses. I hope you liked the way this chapter ended because I know that I liked writing it. Also about the empire magical England is stuck in the past so why not make the magical world like that for the most part at least.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I decided what I am going to do with Dumbledore and it will be reveled later.

Chapter 7

In all of his years Dumbledore had never seen anything like this before, it rarely happened to begin with but this has never happened when the magic won over the body. Dumbledore looked on with curiosity at the implication. He thought back and knew that this was a mile stone in the history of magic and he had the honor of witnessing it. It just went to show that anything was possible with the magic rebelling in a person. What normally happened was magic and body combined usually with the body in control, sometimes the magic left the person but this was the first where the magic won completely over the body. Dumbledore quietly went over to Harry and he looked every year of his 150 year old body. He could only slowly walk up to Ginny and Harry and said "Mr. Potter what did she mean by you being a centaur chief as well as a lord?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and noticed the destruction and changed the topic by doing a classical Steve Urkel quote "Did I do that?"

Dumbledore was not amused by the fake canned laughter that was so typical after that particular phrase. The head boy and girl could not help but laugh and the girl said "You have some big balls boy not only did you stand up to Professor Dumbledore but then say that I have to hand it to you kid your good."

The head boy smiled and lead the head girl out of the great hall both laughing as they left. There was a noticeable spring in the girls step as she whispered into the head boy's ear and the chase began between the two. Their laughter echoed threw out the entrance hall as they raced up to their private quarters. The other professors soon dismissed themselves leaving only Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore's voice echoed through the empty hall as he said "I have seen this before but nothing like this. I have never seen were the magic takes over the body. Do you mind if I examine your newest slave to see if there are any adverse side effects. You can never be too sure when something like this happens."

Harry stepped aside as the elderly statesman of magic ran his wand over the sleeping girl and found that the soul and magic had joined together. He found that the body's personality was only a weak husk of what it was. His moon glass spectacles examined over part of her body noticing the details and running them over again, and again, and again making sure that everything was right. He found that the mind was intact and working with the magic but it was not connected to the will itself. Dumbledore looked up at Harry and said "She has a very clean bill of health and she would be a perfect slave for you. Normally the body is in control of everything and the magic is submissive to the body. As of right now the body is basically dead and it has been replaced by the magic. According to the scan I just did the body's soul has been absorbed by the magic soul and" Dumbledore saw the look of confusion of Harry's face and corrected himself by explaining "The soul is divided into two parts in a magical person the "body's" soul and the "magic's" soul. Under normal circumstances the magic's soul does what the body wants but this is a special case where a life dept was formed between you and Ginny and she used a love potion. This caused tension between the magic and the non-magic and the results are what you see right now. I can only assume that the body will age as she does but never be in control again. The magic is now the dominate part of her body but it will be extremely submissive to you and anyone in a relationship with you. I do not know exactly what happened and I want you to be the first one she sees just in case she attaches to the first person she sees."

Harry shook his head and said "I already feel the slave bond between myself and her so she should be coming up to my personal marital quarters. My betrothed and slave will not be happy at this but with the way she is right now it is a weird thing. When I have time the elders will examine her to, to make sure everything is what you said it is. It is not that I do not trust you it's just I want to have a second opinion on this."

Dumbledore nodded and knew that getting a second opinion would be a good thing to do with this especially if this has not happened before. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled a bit before he said "That is a good option the centaurs are some of the best experts in magic involving things of a more perverse nature. They would be able to conclude more then I could."

Harry knew that this was probably what he was going to do and so he picked up Ginny and placed him in his arms. Ginny was light as a feather and easily was lead up to the marital quarters. Both Hermione and Sara were waiting on their mate and master to come but they did not think that they would be having company with them during their stay for the remainder of their years. Gently Harry placed the sleeping girl down on one of their plush couched as asked to Sara "Can you examine her to see if Dumbledore was correct?"

Sara's usually dark brown eyes turned to a lighter shade as she examined Ginny's sleeping form and found that Dumbledore's results were conclusive to what had happened. Sara made an extra comment that Dumbledore probably did not know and said "Her magic is bounded to you and she would not survive of you die. Her very magic is tied to your life and with Centaurs longer age it is doubtful she will die any time soon. Even if her body is destroyed her magic will always form a new body. This is an interesting case."

Sara was left with her thoughts as Hermione latched herself onto her master and was begging to not replace her. Harry gently placed his hand on her back and soothingly moved it up and down along her spine. He whispered sweet nothings till she started to calm down and soon enough she drifted off to sleep in her master's arms.

Harry gave Sara a coy look that was full of lust and said "Well now that our two slaves have been put to sleep I think that we can have some fun together."

Sara shook her hips a bit as they two of them lifted their slaves up and placed them in the same room snuggling up with one another. Sara gave Harry the look of 'come hither' and Harry followed her to the master bedroom to have a bit of fun with his betrothed without his slaves.

Both quickly striped themselves of their clothing and Harry pounced onto Sara gently licking her neck. Sara squeaked with pleasure as Harry slowly kissed and licked his way down her body. She moaned as Harry ran his tongue on her hard nipple giving each one of the slight nibble. Sara's eyes widened in pleasure as his hand trained down on her muscled chest and past her belly button. Harry's hand soon reached the cleared forest and gently started to rub her clit before inserting his finger inside of her. Sara gasped in pleasure as Harry's finger was soon joined by another and another. Her body soon took over as her mind went into overdrive with only sex on mind. She screamed in pleasure as she came and harry took this opportunity to plunge his hard member inside of his mate. Sara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body was rocked with a nonstop orgasm. She felt Harry's every movement and he leaned into her and started to grope her rather large breasts with his hands. Sara did not remember much of that night but all she did remember the nonstop pleasure that her mate provided for her. Sara screamed one last time in release as she came with Harry. Sara fell into a sex coma as Harry continued to thrust into her knocked out body till her finally shot three rather big loads into her. If it was not for Hogwarts protective magic Sara would have conceived that night and given birth to some rather strong foals.

Harry left his softening member inside of her wet cunt threw the night and both woke up around the same time to find that Hermione had indeed calmed down and was sleeping peacefully with Ginny. The early morning sun bathed them in a bright amber light, there rather small breasts pressed tightly against each other and they were snuggling in their sleep together. Harry smiled and felt the bond between himself and Ginny was not officially complete and it would require sex to complete the bond making her forever belonging to him. Using only a little bit of magic Harry woke the two girls and said to Ginny "I need to finalize the bond with you, and Hermione don't worry your next."

Ginny leapt out of bed and her red hair moved as she moved, almost seductively she moved her hips over to her master. She brought herself to her knees and began to suck at Harry's semi hard cock nearly choking on it in the process. She sputtered and coughed at the size of the thing in her mouth as it grew thicker and longer. Sloppily she gave Harry her first blow job out of many and it took about thirty minutes before he finally came. Ginny looked ashamed of herself when she could not please her master but swallowed his precious essence anyways no matter how bitter it tasted. Ginny laid on her back and spread her legs open wide giving Harry a clear view of her unshaven crouch. Ginny knew that this would hurt as it was her first time but what she did not expect was harry to start as her tits and slowly trail down kisses. She could only gasp in pleasure as Harry teased her pussy with his hard cock and making sure it was nice and wet. As the hard and thick member entered her virgin body it felt like she was being split in too. Ginny screamed in pain as the hard cock pierced her virgin walls and she knew that she would enjoy it soon enough based on the moans that she heard across the hall from her parent's room. She could not help but moan as the cock started to retreat from its hot and wet hole only to thrust in deeper. Ginny was given a thorough fucking that morning right up to the time for breakfast.

Hermione looked saddened at the thought that she would not be getting anything at all this morning and went to put her collar on. She was supplied that something entered her but it was cold but hard. Hermione moaned as the object filled her up and Harry leant over and groped her while saying "Sorry slave but Ginny needed to be finished with the bonding. I hope this will partially make it up to you."

Harry reached around with his other hand and gently started to stroke her stuffed pussy along with the groping Hermione moaned with pleasure. Hermione gasped at she felt something cold start to penetrate her ass and it had a rather pleasurable feel to it. She moaned as the object went deeper and deeper inside of her and expanded to a cone shape then rapidly retracted. Hermione was filled to the extreme with both holes having something inside of them at one time. Her mouth was in a silent "O" as her body was rocked by a small orgasm. Harry kissed her neck and placed her collar around it and said "Let's get down to breakfast."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The great hall was still a mess from the previous night but the room was looking at some semblance of normality. The students were eating happily and for some reason did not pay any attention to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, or Sara as they walked into the great hall to eat. Before the time tables were even close to being passed out Dumbledore stood up and said "I was going to be doing my announcements last night but with what happened to Miss Weasly I had to delay them. This year at Hogwarts is a rather special year for us all. Centuries ago there existed a tournament unlike any other. I was just a second year student in these very hallowed halls when it was cancelled due to each one of the champions unfortunate death. I warn you now that entering the tournament, you will have to over the age of 17 and this is no exemption. This was issued by the ICW for this to be ever resurrected. In sadder news the inter house quiditch has been suspended for the year." There was a large out cry from the students and Dumbledore just raised his hand. When he found that it was being ineffective Dumbledore put his wand to his neck and yelled "Silence."

The great hall quieted down rather quickly as the students were reintroduced to the fear of Dumbledore and he continued "As I was saying the house inter league quiditch has been suspended for this year for the tri-wizard tournament but that does not stop you from forming your own teams." Dumbledore paused a bit and knew that in a few years if the multi house quiditch teams formed the way he hoped he would have to abolish some centuries old traditions that did not meet with the times. He had argued long and hard that this system was going no were and was poisoning the minds of everyone. He also knew that his would be a pipe dream and impossible but hey people can still dream no matter how old.

Dumbledore finished "More information will be coming up later in the year when the other two schools come to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's speech was meant with mixed reactions and the time tables were passed out. Taking a look over at Ginny he said "Get ready for class and dressed I will be meeting you for lunch." Harry turned to Hermione and handed her a pair of panties and conjured a bra for her. With breakfast nearing a close Harry stood up and went to his first class of the day. Looking down Harry found that it was going to be a nap class before the half goblins class and then time to defang the potions master.

History of magic was always a boring affair but for some reason the professor decided to go into the history of the tri-wizard tournament spanning from when it first came to being in the 13th century and going up to the mid 19th century. Various champions' names were said and mentioned but nothing like the eternal glory like everyone had hoped for. All and all it was a dull class that most slept through and it was not till Binns gave the assignment about finding some of the tasks did they wake from the land of slumber.

Almost lazily Harry got up and left with Hermione clad only in her bra and panties and went to the library to study and research some of the various tasks that were used. With several books pilled high up Harry began to read some of the texts saying what had happened when the last time Hogwarts was chosen to host, always something with dragons, under the black lake and a maze. Looking up with fighting a dragon he found that there was a shield that had to be heavily enchanted but the enchantments had been lost through time as well as a potion who's ingredients list have been lost to the ages of time.

Once Harry got that idea in his head he found a book of herbology and unusual ingredients that had flame retardant properties and made a list. Harry looked over the list and found that some of them were common "Bonemeal (made from fresh bones) Fire crab meat, Dragon's tongue (plant) fire salt, frost salt, ironwood nuts, elves ear (plant), fly amanita." Harry looked down at the list and found that there was not many that could be used. He hoped to himself that he could phrase the question right so it makes it look like he is just curious. Casting a quick tempest spell Harry saw that it was nearly time for his charms lesson and Ginny should be just getting out of it. Ginny smiled as Harry went around the corner to the charms corridor and she bowed to him. Harry could only shake his head as he pointed for her to get to her next class and she followed his order with the swaying of her hips.

About 15 minutes before class started Harry approached the professor and asked "Professor is there a way to fire proof an object to the point of 10000 degrees Kalvin?"

The professor nodded and knew that this was a valid question and it was one that he was going to be covering in today's lesson and said "There are ways but you would need a sizable focus crystal. We will be going over that today Mr. Potter so keep your pants on."

The class soon took their seats and the professor began "As you probably already know Aristotle divided the world up into four elements, while he is wrong about the world in general he was right about magic. Magic is derived into four main elements Air, Fire, Water, and Earth each element has its own precious gem for enchanting both offensive weapon and defensive weapon. In ancient times this was the main source of magic and those enchantments even have non -magical folk lore. Now the four main elements each have their own stone Air is diamond, Fire is ruby, Water is sapphire, and Earth is emerald."

Harry was paying attention to the lecture but his mind was off thinking about having a sizable ruby surrounded by diamonds and having pure quartz crystals being the power source. Combined with the potion it would make a powerful defensive weapon. Each one of the stones would have to be fused together and soaked in the potion and powered by his magic that would truly make something fire proof.

Harry smiled and put away his notes on the design and walked down to the dungeons with Hermione for the first day of hell for the year. Almost true to his prediction Snape was breathing down his neck causing several potions to catastrophically fail at one time. No one was in a good mood as they left the dungeons and Harry asked "Professor in the library I found an obscure potion but it said that its ingredient list has been lost to the ages of time."

Professor Snape looked at the boy with an interest as this was not the first time this had happened in his career as a potions master. "I also made a list of possible ingredients that could produce the effect that is desired." With this Harry made a quick copy of the list and handed it to the professor who took out a pair of glasses. The professor picked up his pen and crossed out three ingredients fire salts, frost salts, and elf ear. Looking back at Harry he said "This potion will not be good on its own and make some kind of paste when down. I have had the honor of trying to crack the code to making it and it will probably go into history as you finding the right mixture. Fire salts are a great stabilizing ingredient with what you are working with and normally it would be recommended but with the desired effect being a paste like substance fire salts are not necessary. Frost salts would make the potion fail catastrophically and elf ear was not discovered till less than a century ago."

The professor opened his desk after Harry had left for dinner and pulled out a sheet of parchment rolled up with a seal on it saying 'If the anti-fire potion is discovered unroll me.'

Snape did as the seal said and found that it was a target on it saying three words "Bang head here." After the mind numbing experience Snape got up and readied himself for dinner.

Dinner was a spectacular affair as Harry met up with Ginny in their own private dorm and placed a small makeshift collar around her neck and just left her in a bra and panties. Instead of crawling like they normally should they walked a bit behind their master to show his superiority over them. As they walked down to the great hall some gave his slaves some hoots and whistles of delight and Hermione was as red as her bra and panties. It did not help that she was still wearing the butt plug and dildo from earlier that day giving her unmatched pleasure as she walked down the hall. The wet stain on her satin panties was clearly visible and it was almost like she was showing off her body to the people.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair and the stares his slaves were getting were becoming unnerving to him and his two slaves. Sara was trying to take things up with dignity but soon the whispers soon became to much for her and the four of them left to go back to their private dorm. Hermione at this time was beyond horny and she saw the erection that Harry was supporting. She licked her lips unconsciously and as soon as they reached the dorm Hermione in her lust pounced onto him. This caused the two of them to tumble to the ground with Hermione's crouch on Harry's. In her lust Hermione had no idea what she was doing as she pulled her red satin panties down and pulled the plugs out of her. Hermione was lost in lust as she started to hump Harry who needed to turn the tables on his slave. Harry smiled s he passionately kissed her and flipped the girl over. Hermione squeaked in protest as her large bosom hit the ground. With her pussy and ass in the air Harry quickly freed his hard member and plunged right into her stretched ass. Hermione could not help but groan at the sudden entrance of Harry's cock. Hermione flexed her sphincter mussels causing a tight fit for Harry to move inside. Harry soon grunted as he came right into her ass causing Hermione to scream and pass out due to the orgasm.

Harry had a displeased look on his face and Sara recognized it at once and smiled knowing that it was going to be a long night for Hermione. With Harry casting a quiet revival spell and Hermione woke up with a scream of release. Harry took his spent cock out of her ass and put it in Hermione's face and said "Suck it. I know you want it slave."

Hermione extended her tongue and her mouth with it and began to weakly suck in it like it was a bottle. She slowly bobbed her head on the thick shit stained member but for the life of her she did not care as long as she got his hot load in her mouth. She was soon bobbing her entire head on his shaft and Harry grunted again and came inside of her mouth. For some reason Hermione wanted her last hole filled with Harry's precious cum and asked "Master can I ride you, today was torture for me to not jump on you in class or give you a blowjob while you were in the great hall or class."

Harry could not help but say yes as she gave him the puppy dog look and she hoped onto his swollen cock. Hermione moaned as the said cock filled her body up and stretched it to the limits. Their pleasure was interrupted by another scream of reliece from Sara saying rather loudly "Yes Yes Slave lick your Mistress's cunt just like that. I am so close and here I cum."

Not one to be out done Hermione began to moan and call on Harry screaming his name to the high heavens. Hermione could not help but feel content as she came right before Harry plastered her womb with his hot jiz. Gracefully Harry picked Hermione back up and placed her in bed right next to Sara and Ginny.

Looking out the window Harry hoped he would not have to use the fire protection shield and its only use would be for bragging rights. The days soon became the routine thing with classes and studying. With it being a Saturday Harry was lounging in his room testing his shield with very hot fire. With his tests concluded he knew that anything short of fire fiend would not destroy the shield. Harry smiled to himself as he walked down to the entrance hall and to the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry took a deep breath as he entered the path down to the thriving village that was building their first school. Coupled with the respect he had and his position he had as a chief the other centaurs bowed a rather low bow to him and him alone. Harry returned the bow and asked the elders "How are things going with the construction?"

The elder that had been chosen as the head master due to both his strength and skill in magic said "It will be done before the next full moon my chief and the students will be able to go inside the day after that."

"Do you mind if I take a look at the soon to be school?"

The centaur shook his head and ushered him inside of the rather impressive building filled with the lights of the heavens. To say the least Harry was impressed with the size of the building from the inside and asked "Are there space time charms in this school?"

The older centaur nodded and said "Yes my chief the centaurs were the first ones to develop this particular branch of magic long before the humans did and they still refuse to give us the credit we deserve for this magic. We developed it when the druids were still a young order but we have not forgotten the old ways either like most of the "pure bloods"."

Harry knew that the centaurs made a good case and the school was nearly complete in its construction, Harry smiled at how well the elders were working and developed a plan to just have some fun with the board of governors while the tournament was going on. Harry smiled and said "How about when some other schools go to Hogwarts for the tri wizard tournament the centaurs send some of our older foals to compete?"

The elders shook his head and said "We have tried that before but the ministry of magic has stopped us at every turn so it would be impossible for this to actually happen."

Harry shook his head at the stupidity of the magical population and said "If everything goes right in the trial against my slaves birth parents we will be granted equal rights as a request."

The elder nodded and knew that this would be the better option than having to go to war with much loss of life on both sides. The elder knew that this would be a long year but the building projects were mostly complete and it was mid September and it would be mid October before they got the classes started.

Harry smiled and took a tour of the growing village, and the projects were growing to fullness, and he noticed that most of the centaur women were with child. Soon and very soon there would be a population growth in the herd had not experienced in a very long time. Harry soon left the herd in the governing power of the elders.

Harry quickly made his way back up to the castle and school and governing the centaurs soon became the routine thing to do every day. Patterns for the year developed and manifested themselves and before anyone knew it, it was already late October. Harry looked out of the great Hall window and saw that there was a stage coach coming to Hogwarts lead by flying pegusai. In the black lake was the mast of a ship that rose up from the sea in a spectacular manner. It looked like a scene from a movie with the stunning quality of Hollywood. The water sprayed off of the ship and the deck was soon crowded by boys wiping the remaining water from the soaked hull. Out walked an older man who was obviously the captain of the ship and the ship soon was docked by the small harbor that would normally dock small boats.

The stage coach however parked itself with a flurry of motion and out walked out an impossibly big woman from such an ordinary stage coach. The students did not immediately come out of their vehicles but they seemed to be waiting for something. Harry knew that they were going to be making an entrance but the other students did not seem t notice a pre industrial ship docked and an ornate state coach parked on the property. With Halloween or Samhain as celebrated by most being only a few days away, it surprised the students that there was going to be a feast tonight. Unlike the usual dinners the feasts required full school uniform with ties. The students talked quietly amongst themselves as they heard drums start to go off with the pounding of staffs. The drums beat the upbeat the staffs pounded on the ground creating sparks on the stone floor. Harry gazed at each one of the students and saw that the staffs were just for show as each one did not have the magical strength as of that day to even wield one let alone cause sparks to fly out of the bottoms. The students marched in two lines arranged from shortest to tallest and the head master of that school ushered in a man who had a shaven head and Harry over heard Ron saying "That's Victor Krum."

The head master of the school exchanged hugs with Albus Dumbledore and before Dumbledore could speak the doors opened once again and in danced groups of ladies wearing blue periwinkle dresses. From their rather large sleeves pure white doves flowed out of them causing much of the female population of Hogwarts to aww as the birds got away. When the girls got done with their performances in walked in the large woman Harry spotted earlier with a very beautiful woman who Harry recognized as a Veela due to her charms on many of the young men in the room. Harry also noticed that some of the young woman seemed a bit put off due to the reaction that she was getting. Harry could only think at the possibilities of having magical feathers from the Veela on some of his arrows. With the greetings done and over with Dumbledore went to the center of the room and said "Welcome to Hogwarts students and professors alike from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. As I have said earlier in the year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament." Dumbledore turned around and waved his wand to reveled a stone cup from a wooden box. He turned back around and said in a rather sullen voice "This is the goblet of fire, be warned it does not play favorites, nor does it determine age. If your name comes from that cup you are bound to compete for your very survival. The tasks ahead are not for the faint of heart nor are they for the weak willed. I guarantee that the winner will be remembered thought the panels of history and many great wizards have won the tournament. Eternal glory will follow you if you win and with the dangers of this tournament an age line will be drawn and anyone under the age of 17 will not be able to compete. With a side note if your name is drawn the professors may not help you or give you insight into the trials you will face. The theme for this tournament is the elements. Names will be drawn on Samhain or Halloween as many people today call it. You may continue eating. Students from Drumstang and Beauxbatons feel free to eat with whatever table you wish."

With his speech over Dumbledore sat down at his head seat overlooking the many students gathered in the great hall. Dinner soon became a very loud affair as the students intermingled with each other talking about only one thing and one thing only, the tournament. Wild rumors soon prevailed of bravery against dragons, rescuing the damsels, and tests of wit and cunning. The wilder the stories got the braver the hero became overcoming a great variety of magical beasts. Harry could not help but chuckle as the tales of bravery would make the normal grifindore bow out but the tales became more and more wild as the night went on.

The nigh soon drew to a close and the names went into the cup. Classes the next day were canceled for people to add their names to the cup and it was Fred and George Weasly who approached the cup each with a small flax of potion and Hermione made the comment "It will not work."

Fred smiled at Hermione and responded "Of course it will we are some of the best brewers in Hogwarts."

Hermione could only shake her head as the twins gave each other the vial potion and they crosses the line. Just as soon as they placed their name in the cup they sprouted matching white beards.

Hermione could not help but smile as she went over to her master and placed her head down on his lap to take a small nap. Hermione could not help but nuzzle against Harry's hard crouch and Harry quickly cast a disillusion charm and pulled out his cock. Hermione sleepily seeing the member placed her mouth on the member and began to suck at it with sleepily glee. She could not help but smile as she tasted the sweet taste of both his and her mistress's juices on his member. Lazily Hermione bobbed her head up and down slowly sucking him off.

Due to the skill of her mouth Harry soon came into her mouth and Hermione eagerly swallowed the hot cum. By and large Harry's cum while tasting her mistress's juices was her favorite meal and she could not get enough of it. Almost eagerly she began to give Harry another blowjob and Harry soon became hard yet again and Hermione could not help but cough at the size of the thing as it went down her throat. She wanted to try something different and she relaxed her gag reaction and pushed his cock deeper and deeper down her esophagus. Harry stiffed a moan as Hermione's mussels began to try to swallow the hard member and gave him untold pleasure. Harry quickly came into Hermione's stomach. Hermione for some reason felt extremely wet and removed her mouth from deep on Harry's crouch and asked "Master can we go up to our dorm and ravish me till I am just your obedient sex slave. I want you to dominate me master and spank me and fuck me. Please master I need to be punished. I have been a naughty girl I deserve to be spanked."

If nothing Harry's erection shot back up like a rocket and escorted Hermione back to the dorm room and turned her over his knee. Before Harry began to spank her, he asked "Now what did my slut do to deserve a good spanking?"

Hermione moaned as Harry pulled down her panties and started to rub her ass to get the blood flowing and Hermione between her moans said "Master I swallowed your cum without permission as well as you ejaculation directly into my stomach. Please master spank your naughty girl and show her who she belongs to." Hermione began to hump her body onto Harry hand his leg waiting and begging Harry to spank her naughty ass. The first swat hit hard on her slave mark causing Hermione to moan in pleasure. Her eyes widened in pleasure as Harry began to spank her hard leaving marks on her perfectly round ass. Hermione knew that her master was not done as he began to massage her ass once again causing another moan to erupt before pain began again as Harry continued to spank her.

By the time Harry was done spanking Hermione her ass was cherry red and she was moaning "Yes master punish your slave some more."

Harry could not help but smile as he put her up on the bed with her ass up and lined his hard cock up with her stretched ass. Hermione moaned as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside of her stretched ass. Hermione put her leveled her head with the bed and moaned into the sheets as Harry plowed her ass. Droll coated her face as her moans of pleasure soon turned into screams of pleasure and she could not help but orgasm due to the pleasure that was in her ass.

Harry took a while before he finally came into her ass and presented his cock to her mouth to clean it. Eagerly Hermione began to clean off his soiled cock. She could taste her ass on his cock along with a bit of the cum that he entered into her ass. She did not seem to care as she began a blowjob only for Harry to pull out. Harry gave Hermione a stern look and said "I motioned for you to only clean slut and yet you continue to disobey me. Prepare yourself for another spanking."

Almost immediately Hermione hoped onto Harry's lap and presented her ass and Harry summoned an oak paddle. Harry brought the paddle down on Hermione's ass with a mighty crack causing a throaty scream to reverberate in Hermione's mouth. Harry brought down the paddle five times on each cheek and by the end of her extra punishment Hermione sobbing. The only thing she was saying was "I'm sorry master" over and over again.

Harry once again presented his cock to Hermione and said "Clean it and get your slutty pussy ready for entry."

Weakly Hermione began to suck it and making sure that it was no trace of her shit on Harry's cock and with her job done Hermione quickly releced it and said "Thank you master for punishing your slave."

Harry smiled and cupped his hand on her jaw and said "Your welcome slave. I do not like punishing you but you forced my hand on this."

Hermione smiled and knew that she had indeed and spread her pussy lips with her hand just waiting for her master to enter inside of her. She moaned in protest as she felt his tongue start to massage her folds getting her even more ready. She gasped as Harry slowly entered inside of her loose cunt and moaned in pleasure. Harry's cock fit perfectly inside of her as he stretched her out. Rapidly harry began to pick up the pace of his thrusts causing Hermione to moan even more. Her legs soon gave out on her and she fell to the bed causing Harry to come out of her pussy. Hermione immediately recognized her mistake and thought that she would be getting another spanking, that she would enjoy, but Harry surprised her when he flipped her over and examined her body. Hermione, no matter how many times Harry did this, blushed. Harry gently kissed her swollen nipples and gave each one a subtle bite causing a moan to erupt from the girl's mouth. Hermione could not handle the pleasure any more as Harry rubbed his cock at her neither lips while sucking and biting at her nipples. She moaned in release and Harry jabbed his cock inside of her. Her body soon could not take any more as she let out one last screaming orgasm and passed out. For the first time in her short life Hermione squirted her juices and did not wake till dinner by another orgasm courtesy of Harry's tongue.

Hermione knew that she had passed out and turned herself over on Harry's knee saying "I am sorry master I passed out punish me please."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's antics and said "No my dear you will not be punished by me but your mistress will be punishing you after dinner with a spell she had found. Unfortunately she said I will also be on the receiving end of it as well."

Hermione creamed herself at the thought of her mistress punishing her as she was much more creative that Harry in punishing her by every stretch of the imagination. She could not wait till after dinner was over to be punished yet again. Harry looked down at Hermione's moist pussy and said "You like being punished don't you slave?"

Hermione smiled a full smile and said "I do master. I like to be punished sexually every day if I could."

Once again Harry cupped her cheek and said "All you had to do was ask sweetheart and we would have given it to you. You mistress wants you fully plugged for dinner tonight with a completely shaven pussy. Personally I do not mind if you have a landing strip there but your mistress does and she says that she wants you completely bald. Also you will be taking a flushing potion after dinner as she wants to try something else with you that is new."

Hermione creamed herself at the thought that she was going to get something new and eagerly put both the pussy plug and the anal plug inside of her and attached the collar to her neck. Hermione go on all fours and asked "When will my slave sister's collar be done master?"

Harry leaned over and kissed her curly hair and said "It will be done soon slave and do not worry about her she will also be fucked into a sexual coma tonight."

Hermione creamed herself at the prospect of what her mistress was going to do and what was going to happen with her fellow slave. Slowly they made their way down to the great hall where Sara was holding Ginny with a leash and the said slave girl was clad in a pair of light purple bra and panties, it was a sharp contrast to the black lace that Hermione was wearing showing a clearly fucked sex as well as a freshly shaven mound. Hermione smiled at her mistress and kissed her feet and Sara said "Slave girl be a good girl and lick my pussy."

Hermione bowed and placed her head up her mistress's skirt and began to lick at her black furred carpet till Sara came into her waiting mouth. Hermione retreated her mouth and Sara said "Slave Hermione tomorrow you will be teaching Ginny here how to properly munch carpet as well as suck cock." Both knew that this was something that was for a more formal affair and for public display but they had to make an impression that they knew what they were doing and had to show that they meant business with their slaves.

Fleur looked over at the scene and knew that she had found a true dominate master but the only problem was that he was way too young for her but it appeared that he was not affected by her allure. She smiled to herself and wanted to be his. Gently she rubbed her legs together to try to stifle the heat that was coming up like a fire between her legs. She had never seen a display like this before and knew that she could very easily submit to him if she truly wanted but the question would he take her to be his slave since she already had two of them.

The great hall was once noisy like the previous night but this time there were two tables reserved for the two different schools that would also be participating in the upcoming tournament. Dinner was quickly over as the anticipation mounted to an all time high and the goblet of fire was the centre of everyone's attention for the night. Many of the older students could hear their own heart beats pounding in their chest in hopes of being called as one of the champions.

Dumbledore raised his hands and said "Spirits of Samhain guide this, your chalice to choose who is going to become the champion of each school. I call on you to choose the Beauxbatons champion. May this person's beauty and grace show their honor. "

Dumbledore turned his back away from the goblet of fire as the fire that burned in it turned an angry red and spit out a single piece of parchment and Dumbledore announced "Rise Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and come to the center."

Dumbledore once again said "Oh great spirits of Samhain I ask you once again to choose a worthy candidate from Drumstang to represent them in their time of need. May this person show their strength and power."

Like the previous time Dumbledore turned around as the fire turned red once more and spit out another name. Like the previous time Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and said "Rise Victor Krum of Drumstang you have proven yourself worthy of caring your tasks by the spirits of Samhain. Come up and join your fellow champion."

Dumbledore looked at the goblet of fire one last time and spoke "Noble and ancient spirits of Samhain as we close this year I beg you to chose the champion of Hogwarts. Let that person fight like a dragon that has just been woken up." Dumbledore's voice reached a feverish pitch as he screamed "May this final champion represent all that Hogwarts has to offer."

Like the previous times Dumbledore turned around and the goblet spit out a name from Hogwarts and Dumbledore read it saying "Rise Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts you have been proven worthy by the spirits of Samhain join your fellow champions in the center."

Dumbledore's voice lost its edge as he said "Champions you have been chosen by the spirits of Samhain." Dumbledore stopped speaking as the goblet of fire turned blood red and it spit out another name. Dumbledore's face turned ashen as he said "Great Spirit of Samhain I did not call you to chose another would Harry Potter of Hogwarts come to the center."

Harry was speechless and his body refused to work and he slowly made his way up to the center of the great hall to stand with his fellow champions. Dumbledore looked up to the starry sky of the heavens and his voice took on a whole new octaves and it sounded like it was a collective voice of many people all saying "This boy is not of Hogwarts and he meets the conditions of being of age and very powerful. In many generations We have never seen this much power in a boy he has been chosen thus say us and not of some trick he did. He did not willingly enter his name yet he has been found worthy of being a champion. He is our champion." The positive spirit's voice became a whisperey cool as it continued "This is a child of fate and chaos he stands in evils path and lets none through. Beware evil and darkness your day is coming to an end. The shadows and deceit will hide you no longer and the light of truth will harm you. For the one who put his name into our cup you will meet death by our day next year and you will meet our agent."

The spirits let go of Dumbledore's body as the sun down approached and Dumbledore picked himself up in the ghostly silent hall. Dumbledore once again faced the now extinguished cup and said "I thank you great spirits of Samhain for using my body as your avatar." With that Dumbledore bowed to the goblet and ushered the champions away.

Wow that was a great chapter to write and it was a very long one. I hope you enjoyed it was much as I liked typing it up. I hope you like the new length that my stories are going to be at from now on excluding prologues of course. I hope you liked the sex scenes and remember there will not be a warning when they come up. Like the word Lemon or along those lines its just a pet peeve of mine. On other notes wow 10 pages typed new record for me at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nervously Harry went up and joined his fellow champions as the champion for Samhain and not for Hogwarts. The more pure blood faction talked quietly amongst themselves that Harry might as well be called the chosen one. Here was a boy that the spirits themselves called on as belonging to them. He was one that had touched death and lived so it was bound that this could happen but at the same time it was unbelievable. All Fleur could see was Harry's stunning face and just see herself over his knee being punished like a little girl. Harry gave Fleur a hard look and she felt weak at the knees while feeling extremely horny. She felt her panties start to get wet at just being right next to the boy and by the blush on her face it looked like she was angry. Victor looked a bit intimidated by being in Harry's presence but shook it off while Cedric felt the strings of his heart being pulled and for him to call the younger boy master.

Fleur tried to get mad at the boy by saying "What is this little boy doing here he is not even of age to compete." Fleur knew that she had screwed up almost immediately as her Veela instincts were saying just to submit to him and give yourself to him by just his look of pure furry. The other two boys were not as lucky as Fleur and fell to their feet and Cedric had a raging hard on with the powerful man. Fleur had the overwhelming desire to just lay on her back and spread her legs for such a dominate man but her pride held up as she stood up to him and said "What's wrong little boy afraid of what is to come."

Harry did not take such an attitude lightly and knew that she was going to be a cum sucking whore by the end of the year. He could see it now and she would be sucking off some of the stronger centaurs while being taken in both her pussy and ass by the male part of the herd. Fleur backed up a little bit and it was going to go further till the Director of Magical Games, Dumbledore, and Barty Crouch came into the trophy room. Harry noticed a small wet spot that defiantly was not piss under Fleur's legs and smiled and thought that 'So she is turned on by power it was just like Sara…..

Harry Potter was seven years old and one of the most proficient centaur foals with a bow and he was currently experimenting with magical bows and arrows a rite of passage for most of the community. Experimentally he made some arrow shafts imbued with his magical power and found that the best one was a holly shaft. Holly in itself was more for decoration than anything but it served its purpose of being in abundance in the area. Harry smiled to himself and noticed a girl around his age and saw that it was the same girl that helped rescue him from the winter weather.

Both young foals smiled at each other and began to chase each other while laughing at the same time. They chased each other around Naughtinham forest and enjoyed each other's company when Harry caught up to the girl. He smiled at her and found she was beginning to develop and go into puberty at an early age if only by a year for the centaurs. Gently he slowly massaged her chest causing a small groan of approval from the girl. Almost seductively Harry said "I see you like this. Do you want more?"

The girl could only nod and Harry continued to fondle the girl and asked "I never did get your name my lady." Harry changed tactics and kissed along her neck while pinching her nipples. The girl only could moan and said "Sara my name is Sara. It means princess."

Harry stopped his manipulations and said "Well my lady my name is Harry and why are you attracted to me."

Sara somehow got free from his grip and said "That will be for another time but you will enjoy this when we do it next."…

Harry later found out that Sara could sense magical ability and bonds and knew that Harry was one of the most powerful things born in the world at the time. With the rules explained to the champions Harry noticed a deep set blush that ran all around her face but said nothing as she followed him. About half way up the marital quarters Harry stopped, turned around and asked "Why are you following me? I know you have veela blood going through your veins and you have a sense to mate with the strongest male possible. Coupled with the fact that you came in my presence only adds to the fact that you just want to submit to me. Too bad for you I will not take you right now but it may be an option later in the year after everything settles down and you get to know me better other than knowing me as a master."

Fleur could only nod and sulked off and down the staircase going towards her temporary living quarters. Harry smiled and knew that this girl would enjoy serving rather large cocks but what she did not know is that they were originally bread with Harpies and sirens and an extinct sexual creature. For it to work Harry would have to purge her blood of all the human characteristics and turn her back into a pure sexual creature. Unlike the veela that are there today there is no such thing as a pure blood veela and there is always the human genes no matter how much a veela tries to deny.

Harry made his way back into his quarters with a book in his hand and quietly reading how sexual the Veela were at one time and working exclusively in the brothels of Grease. There movement from there went with the Romans and all across Asia minor and still used in the brothels as common whores. It appeared that the Roman soldiers took some of the Veela with them on their conquests as sex slaves and the Veela enjoyed their time greatly. As Harry went further and further into his reading he noticed that Sara walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. Harry could smell the sex the three of them were having but said nothing. It was not till he noticed a particular bulge in her carefully placed night dress. Harry's eyes widened and Sara casted a spell that transfigured his tree and outrage eggs to a perfectly smooth vagina. Harry looked down in shock as Sara slipped her hand down into his loosened pants and tentatively began to rub the bald cat. Sara kissed Harry's neck just as he had kissed her for the first time. Using her other hand she grew him a pair of small A cups and said "Now you will know the pleasures of being a woman and having sex."

Harry was too lost in pleasure to hear her and Sara began to pick up her ministrations by rubbing inside of the freshly made cunt. Sara whispered in Harry's ear and said "You are nice and wet now Harry it think it is time to take you and do not worry I will be as gentle as you when we had our first time."

Harry nodded and knew that he had tried to be gentle and Sara lifted up her night dress and pulled down Harry's trousers. Sara gently kissed the pussy and slowly started to tease it with her sizable cock even though it was slightly smaller and a bit less thick. Gently Sara started to push the cock inside of the virgin pussy causing a scream of pain to echo from Harry's mouth. Harry quickly found out the pain of losing's ones virginity but the pain soon turned to pleasure. To his surprise he started to sound like Sara when he takes her and he felt cum start to go inside of his newly formed pussy.

With the pleasure soon over all Harry could say was "Wow if I had known what it felt like I would be fucking you more often."

Sara let out a giggle and canceled both of the spells and said "Well Hermione wanted me to try something and she is wearing it right now. All I will tell you is that she only wants to wear them in the dorms."

Both Harry and Sara went into the bed room and Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was in a pink pair of feeted pajamas with a clear bulge around her waist. Hermione looked like she was sleeping peacefully while sucking her thumb. Her hair was done up and straitened into two very simple pig tails making her look younger than she normally would be. Harry could not help but smile at Hermione and easily lifted the smaller girl up and on to her lap. Her brown eyes sparkled as Harry placed his hand on her diapered ass and asked "Hermione why are you wearing a diaper any way? It is not like you have a serious AB fetish."

Hermione blushed and said "Master I am sorry I did not tell you this before but when I do not spend the night with you I wet the bed. It all started when I was seven…..

Hermione had experienced another day of rape and pussy licking and she went to bed with a full bladder. During the middle of the night her bladder could take it no more and expelled it onto the bed that was stained with her father's cum. Early the next morning Hermione woke up by her father shaking her and she assumed the position but she had her face into the cold piss. His look of furry said everything and she stuck out her tongue to start to try to clean out the mattress. His voice was rough as he said "Tomorrow night you will be wearing diapers and for the rest of the summer you are forbidden to use the toilet. From now to the start of school if you have to piss yourself you must do it on camera.

Hermione looked down in shame and she was turned over her father's knee and it was once again filmed by her mother…

Hermione looked ashamed of herself and she wet herself in front of her master. Her blush was clearly visible and she began to suck her thumb and looked up to her master with hopeful eyes. Harry surprised her when he placed her head on his chest and Hermione was rocked to sleep. Sara smiled and said "She told me that story a bit earlier today and there is still more to be told. Hopefully she will be strong enough to stand at the trial after the Yule celebration."

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead and looked up at Sara and said "I hope so to Sara, I hope so to."

The couple felt Hermione in Harry's arms and let her sleep between the two and besides the time she pissed herself after she told her story she had a dry night. Hermione woke up the next morning between two bodies and as her eyes adjusted to the early morning light she found that she was sandwiched between her master and mistress. Hermione knew that whenever she had a problem like this again she would not be used and abused like her "parents" did with her.

Hermione knew that she was going to be warm, comforted and pampered for the remainder of her life and she felt pressure start to build in her bladder and decided to just fall back asleep and just have the diaper take care of it. Hermione woke up wet but warm and found that both her master and mistress were up. Hermione waddled to the living area and found a concerned look on both of their faces and it was Harry who spoke first. "Hermione last night you pissed yourself so badly that your diaper leaked. We changed you around 2 am and when we woke up this morning you were wet again." By this point Hermione began to cry in shame and Harry went over to her and picked her up. Her breasts were on Harry's chest as he held her. Hermione felt Harry reach around and unzip the pajamas and slowly strip her of them. She could not help but blush a little more in shame as her wet diaper was shown to her mistress and Harry laid her down. He gently untapped the sides of the said diaper and wiped her clean. Hermione giggled a bit as the cold cloth touched her sensitive pussy and ass and Harry got a rather impish grin around his face. "Hermione do you want to wear some big girl panties today or do you still want to wet yourself like a little girl?"

Hermione blushed a bit more and looked at the pair of panties that Sara had in her hands and it was an enlarged pair of the Disney princesses set in a light pink overtone but the diaper also was in pink and had some of the other Disney princesses. Hermione made her choice quickly and chose the pair of panties and received a warning "Hermione, if you have an accident today you will be put back in diapers till end of term. We will just tell the court that you are undergoing post traumatic stress and it was caused by your parents."

Hermione nodded and asked "Thank you master but if I have a dry day can I wear diapers at night. I really do not want to have to change the sheets every day."

Sara went over to her slave and said "Oh honey we were already planning on doing that for you. We know that this will happen for time to time."

Hermione looked ansitios and asked "Why didn't the ritual we did take care of this?"

Sara smiled a rather sad smile "Even though it heals the outward signs and helps heal the mental damage it can only go so far. As for physical problems that result from the trauma it cannot help. What I do not understand is why did not come to use earlier we could have helped you."

Hermione could only place her head down in shame and said "I thought that you would reject me like everyone else."

Harry shook his head and said "Hermione we love both you and Ginny and you came to us willingly to be our slave. We both love you and we will take care of you all you had to do was ask."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment as the little girl panties slid up her waist and over her abused pussy and ass. She could not help but feel the satisfaction of wearing such little girl panties and she played her head down on Harry's lap and said "Thank you master and mistress for taking care of me. You and you alone are all I want to please. I want to please you every way I can, Master, Mistress I wish to bear your children and enjoy motherhood but I cannot enjoy it if I do not have a good role model."

The three of them enjoyed a good bout laughter and Ginny came down into the living quarters just in her night gown. Ginny smiled and took her place right next to Sara's leg and said "That was excellent last night mistress."

Sara looked down at the girl and placed her head on her lap and started to stroke her hair. Ginny herself nearly let out a purr of approval as Sara ran her hands along the sides of her face. Harry looked over at the magical clock they had and saw that it was nearly time for breakfast Sara looked at Ginny and said "Get ready for our free day and be prepared to study if they do the same thing it probably will be dragons."

Ginny quietly got ready forgoing the panties and just put on her skirt and made sure that Harry could fuck her at a moment's notice. Hermione however laid on the ground and Harry dressed her with his magic and making sure she was comfortably padded in all areas. Harry gave Hermione a slight tap on Hermione's ass and the three of them went down to the great hall.

As soon as the four of them got into the great hall the hall quieted down and Ron Wesley stood up and practically demanded "Harry Potter how did you do it?"

Harry knew that he was trying to still figure out how the spirits of Samhain chose him but he knew that some slight embarrassment would be necessary "Well Ronald", Ron seeming to ignore the open hostility between them, "You find a bird that likes you. You date or court her and soon get into her skirt. As for your question be more specific."

Ron sputtered and gasped before asking for a second time the same question "How did you do it?"

Harry smiled and said "Well Ron you spit on your hand." Harry noticed Ron writing down his words "And make your fist and rub your erect penis with it."

The great hall was flooded with laughter and Ron, who was a bit slow, finally said once again "How did you put your name into the cup? Tell me now." Ron stomped his foot on the ground and Harry smiled again.

"Easy you take out your wand and cast a minor flame spell and concentrate it to a fine point and burn your name into the cup. If you want to cast a minor cutting curse and engrave your name into it."

The great hall was riddled with laughter as Harry made a fool of Ron and it was not like he did not have it coming due to the way he was mouthing about how Harry cheated to get in. It was not till one of the Gryffindor seventh year pure blood said for him to can it due to it being impossible on tricking the spirits of Samhain.

Ron tried to sputter once more but was constantly rebutted and refuted and he sat down rather angrily. The anger in his eyes was clearly evident ad he leered at both his sister and Hermione. His eyes slowly turned to 'harry and lust started to get into the mix as he thought 'That should be me pleasing him not those three whores. I should be the one getting cummed in while he called me his slave and treats me like the dirt he walks on.' Ron's anger and jealousy reached an all time high as the four of them walked out of the great hall together to test something.

Harry and his three girls went outside with the shield in hand. In every way it was like a shield from ancient Rome and was decorated in a similar way. Quickly Harry attached it to his arm and said "Cast the strongest fire spell that you know. I need to test this shield."

The three girls put their wands together and casted a medium level flame curse and the three of them combined to one constant hot flame. It's intensity killed the grass as it streaked to Harry's fire shield. The spell was stopped dead in its tracks but the heat only grew more intense. Pieces of white magic erupted from the impact zone but the shield did not get hot. The three girls eventually stopped the spell and the shield just looked a bit scorched in its paint job. Harry looked around the shield and knew that the test was perfect for any dragon he might face. Harry placed his hand on the scorched paint and felt that it was still cold to the touch like it had not even been burnt in the first place. Harry knew that this was only stage one of the shield project but it was a great start. Harry knew what he had to make next and he needed two unshaped rubies to act as the focus. He also needed to remake an old potion for substance and craft a resonator to shoot back some flames.

It was not hard to find and recreate what was known as the "fire breath" potion as a newer but more mild version is used in fire whisky. To make it extremely concentrated he needed to make it into a thick slugged paste, the paste on its won was extremely flammable and it would work perfectly inside of the mouth. With each one of the components made, the head was ready to be made and Harry had decided on the head of a kitsune to store the fire. Harry smiled as he placed the rubies in for the eyes and closed it up with some quartz shards and sealed the eyes inside. In its open mouth he placed the flammable paste and casted a light incendiary spell to keep the fire going. Carefully he attached his creation and fused it together with the shield crating both a defensive weapon as well as a short range offensive weapon.

The days went slowly by as Harry constantly made adjustments to his shield pouring most of his remaining time into it when he was not studding for tests, doing homework, or banging his girls. During this time Hermione never had a dry night and was wearing diapers when she was not having her mind fucked out. It seemed as if Harry had to fuck the girl for her to have a dry night but those thoughts were soon banished as the dawn of the first task approached.

Nervously Harry made his way to the champion's tent accompanied by his betrothed and his slaves.

Everything went according to cannon and it was soon Harry's turn to take the stage. His heart pounded in his chest as he entered the arena. Harry readied his shield and found that the arena was empty and saw the golden egg. Harry's breath quickened as he stepped forward hoping that he would not be facing the dreaded horn tail but his luck soon ran out as he heard the dragon's roar and felt the hot flames of its breath. Harry tensed as the dragon looked directly in its eyes and it spoke "I know you are a speaker, and I feel the magic of your shield and it is truly something my kinds elder's elders would have trembled at. It's magic is like none other and much more fierce. It's head shows much power and knowledge and it is perfect with the element of fire. Enough talk speaker we must fight for their entertainment."

The dragon let out an even larger roar and breathed its fire. Instinctively Harry raised his shield and chuckles were heard thru the crowd that wanted Harry to die in the task but the kitsune head did its job and absorbed all of the dragon fire's flames. The dragon itself did not seem surprised as the dragon only increased its intensity. Harry felt the hot flames start to creep around the shield but Harry held firm. The stadium was quiet as the shield held and Harry slowly started to back up behind a rock. The kitsune's ruby eyes were glowing a bright red, its mouth burned with pure fire and Harry stepped from behind the rock. The dragon did not look surprised but it was soon injured by its own flames courtesy of the kitsune avatar.

The dragon roared and took to the sky, her burnt underbelly smoked angrily and she breathed in another blast of pure fire. . Instinctively Harry raised his shield and the fire bounced off of it and redirected itself back to the dragon. Harry kept his shield raised and the dragon's fire kept on being rebounded back to it only twice as hot. This time the dragon roared in pain as it was struck with its own fire. Harry was not done with this creature yet and Harry slammed the shield down and the ground became scorched. Flames shot out of the ground in the direction on the fearsome Hungarian horn tail. The flames soon became chains and drug the dragon to the ground binding it to the ground. The flames seared into its tough skin branding the beast with a criss crossing pattern. Again the dragon roared in pain and whispered "You have won speaker command me as you see fit."

The dragon bowed its head to the ground and Harry vanished the flames and Harry whispered back "Hatch your young honorable nesting mother and you will come when I call."

The dragon nodded her head and mumbled "Thank you for sparing my life speaker."

With that Harry left the dragon's pit scoring a near perfect score except for Igor giving him a five. The audience booed him for giving Harry such a low score but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Harry smiled and walked out of the tent somehow avoiding the reporters from the daily prophet. Silently he walked back up to the castle followed by his slaves and betrothed and noticed that Hermione had a certain waddling walk almost like she could not close her legs all the way. On closer examination it appeared as if Hermione had wet herself in fear or shock at seeing the dragon and knew that there had to be a long discussion about this.

Harry turned his eyes back to Sara and said "I know you had something to do with this and tell me what it was." His voice demanded an answer and he wanted it five seconds ago.

Sara looked down at her feet and said "When Hermione saw the dragon she wet herself and her panties changed into a diaper due to the spell I put on them."

Harry nodded and knew that this could have happened to Hermione but he did not think that she actually would wet herself. Harry scratched his head and knew that she would need some serious help to get over everything that her parents had done to her.

Almost ashamed of herself, Hermione started to fall behind and it was not till Harry noticed that she was trying to make herself not known did Harry say "Hermione catch up and let's get you changed."

Bowing her head in shame Hermione caught up with her master and mistress and mumbled "I am sorry I disappointed you master."

Harry looked over and asked "What did you say Hermione I did not hear you?"

Hermione's brown eyes looked into Harry's green ones and said a bit louder "I am sorry I disappointed you master."

Lightly Harry patted Hermione's diapered rear end and said "Don't worry Hermione we still love you."

Slowly they made their way back up to their quarters and Hermione still tried to make herself look invisible and Harry sent Hermione to her own personal room to just talk to Sara. "I thought that the rebirth ritual would have taken care of this already."

Sara shook her head and said "Normally it should but I think that the mental scars were not healed as well as we thought. The mental scars must have reemerged. We need to take her to a mind healer."

Sara sighed a long sigh and said "I think you are right on this, but I think that she needs to be strong for the trial. If things go according to the plan they will be fuck buddies to nearly extinct magical races. Their bodies altered for the breading. That ritual itself is one of the many sex based ones that we created."

"I know Sara but that does not excuse them from what they did to such a wonderful girl. It is a wonder how her mind was even intact when she entered Hogwarts."

Sara shook her head and responded "I know I would have broken with this but she must have a strong will to be able to do this. Any normal parent would have pulled their child after the troll incident and went to another magical school. What I cannot understand is why they would do that to any child."

Harry looked down and sat on the couch soon followed by Sara who put her head on his lap and Harry said "This never should have happened the court might give Hermione two requests for all of the hell she went through." Harry paused for a second and said "Hermione I know your listening so come on out. You will be spanked after I said for you to stay in your room."

Sheepishly Hermione came out of the hallway clad only in a bright pink diaper and placed herself on Harry's lap and said "Please spank me master I did not think that you would not notice me listening in."

Harry smiled and said "I would not have minded you listening in if you were not so obvious." Harry pulled down the diaper to her ankle and laid down the first swat on her left cheek. He continued to alternate left and right till he seemed satisfied with a light red color. Hermione knew that she had gotten off lightly on this and knew to count her blessings.

Harry quickly pulled the diaper back up to Hermione's waist and said as he flipped her over and placed her head right next to Sara's. "I know you have listened to conversations in the past but you just got to cloe Hermione and Sara let's just relax here for a bit before we see what the other Gryffindors have planned."

Both girls smiled and Ginny walked into the room and sat down next to Harry and the girls and said "Master does this mean Hermione needs to wear diapers all the time now?"

Harry gave Ginny a sharp look and asked "You would not have anything to do with it would you?"

Ginny's face turned red and knew that she could not lie to her master and said "I did master."

Three heads were turned to Ginny and Harry asked "What did you do to her Ginny?"

Ginny knew that she was going to be punished for what she did but due to her slave bond he could not hide anything from her master and almost braggingly said "I put several temporary potion in that whore's drink she should not be getting as much attention as me. I am a pure blood and she is nothing but a mudblood whore." While she continued to rant and rave and Harry looked over at Sara and said "Restrain her she needs to see just who her master is again. I have been to light on her."

Sara bound Ginny and striped her and made sure she was stable and Harry said "Ginny you are my slave and…" Harry paused and saw darkness in her eyes and said "You are the one trying to get back in control well as according to the life dept you are banished never to come back again."

The body thrashed against the bonds and eventually the body slacked and in her normal voice Ginny said "It's gone master but I still need to be punished for what I did to Hermione." Ginny moved her body and placed herself willingly onto Harry's lap and Harry started to spank the girl. Unlike Hermione Ginny did not get off lightly as her ass soon turned cherry red just by Harry's hand. Harry soon turned to Sara and said "Get me the oak paddle."

Ginny stiffened onto Harry's lap and she soon felt the sting of the oak hit her now delicate flesh. She howled in pain as the paddle continued to be let down on her ass and her tears flowed freely down her face. Ginny knew that she should have had more control over herself and slipped off her master's ass. Wanting to please her master she got back to her knees and placed her head on his crouch. She felt Harry's hard member poke thru the dress pants and he undid the pants and let Ginny have at him.

Ginny bobbed her head submissively on Harry's hard cock and felt his essence on her tongue from the pre-cum. She continued to bob her head on his shaft and knew that this was the best she could get. The party resulted in Harry trying to open the golden egg causing it to scream loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

The foursome came back to the marital quarters and Ginny's ass still was a nice shade of angry red and every now and then was unconsciously rubbing it to ease some of the pain. Harry looked at his slave but made no comment to what she was feeling and both parties knew that this was a light punishment for what she did. She had humiliated her fellow slave and brought up horrible memories that should not have ever seen the light of day again. For the life of her she did not understand why she did it but knew that it just happened.

Hermione looked down as Harry gave her a small potion and said "Drink it's a flushing potion it will get rid of whatever Ginny gave to you."

Hermione nodded in acceptance as she gulped the potion down and her bladder filled up very quickly to nearly bursting. She nearly got up to go to the bathroom when Harry said "Your still wearing a diaper 'Mione and since this is your last one just use it. You will not get punished for wetting in it this time."

Hermione blushed to a near cherry red as she began to willingly piss herself and she felt ashamed as the diaper became heavier and heavier. Harry smiled at the girl and said "This will happen often as the potion leaves your system so drink plenty of water."

Hermione nodded and slipped her last diaper off of her waist for a very long time and she hoped that she did not have to use them in her old age either. Hermione's eyes got a hopeful look to them as she asked "Master may I punish Ginny tonight?"

Harry nodded his head and said "You may but just tell me what you are planning on doing to her first."

Hermione smiled an almost innocent smile and said "I was planning on fucking her ass with a strap-on and humiliate and degrade her. She needs to be punished more for what she did to me" Hermione paused for a brief second and waited for an idea to come up and continued "I want to drip hot wax on her vagina and use a ridding crop to flick it off."

Harry looked a bit horrified at the prospect of Hermione doing all of this to Ginny and he noticed that she had tensed up a bit at the sound of her being humiliated just for the sake of it. Almost nervously Harry asked "Hermione where did you learn all of that?"

Hermione frowned as she remembered her first year Christmas holiday and said "Do you remember the Yule holiday of my first year?"

Harry nodded knowing he did not like where this was going and Hermione continued "Well they did take me to France that year but they took me to….

Hermione and her parents were in what is known as the red light distract of Paris. Hermione had both a butt plug and a dildo in her morbidly stretched ass and pussy. She walked bow legged as they walked into a place called "Madam Percilla's home of erotica."

Hermione already knew better than to argue with her parents and followed in after them. Her scenes were assaulted by both men and women's screams of both pain and pleasure. There before her sitting at the receptionist desk was a beautiful blond woman and she asked "I am guessing you have an appointment?"

Her father nodded and said "We do for our daughter; she is to see this "Madam Exmerias."

The receptionist smiled and called for "Madam Exmerias." A big bulky woman walked down the hall and looked at the frightened first year and said "So I heard you have been a bad girl in need of some unusual punishment for some unusual gift."

Hermione tried to back up a bit but found that her parents were behind her blocking her escape. The madam grabbed at the girl and Hermione panicked at the thought of being punished by such a big woman. The Madam smiled and said "A little fight in this one. Good I just love breaking them in."

The big woman eventually got her hands around Hermione's arms and squeezed rather hard and the woman said "You and me are going to have a fun time."

Hermione was drug to one of the rooms and strapped to a chair and the woman said "I am going to introduce to you a few of my favorite toys."

The woman took out a rather big butt plug and attacked it to a leather harness. Hermione started to struggle against her bonds as the woman started to push the plug up her ass. Hermione screamed in pain as the plug penetrated further and further inside of her. Her screams of pain caused the woman to laugh and say "Take it all bitch and We will see how stretched your ass will become."

Hermione continued to scream as the woman continued to pound her ass and what little relief she did have was the pleasure starting to build up in her pussy. Hermione moaned a little bit as the woman continued to fuck her ass. Hermione bowed her head and let the pleasure take over her. The woman smiled and left the plug in her ass and walked around to her front.

Hermione's mind flashed to her fantasy of belonging to Harry….

Hermione was in the griffindor common room filled to the brim with toys, she was on her hands and knees and being used as a foot rest as she was fucked from behind. She moaned in her fantasy as she came and she heard Harry speak in a voice that was unlike his "You really like this don't you slut now say it like the bitch you are."

Barely audible Hermione said "I belong to you Harry and I will always be your slut."

Her fantasy soon came to an end as she felt a shard sting come across her face and she was shocked back into reality. She was there before Madam Exmerias and she asked "Slut now who is this Harry, a boy you go to school with?"

Hermione nodded yes and she said "Well I know you have magical ability and I am guessing you mean Harry Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened and the Madam continued "The French ministry will be notified and hopefully something will be done with this. I may be being paid but it does not mean I like this."

As luck would have it the Grangers had some connections with various governments and no complain was filled and for the entire trip Hermione did not object to anything…..

Harry looked at Hermione and said "No I will punish her for this and you will not do a thing to her at all."

Hermione looked a bit saddened as Harry took Ginny to another room and proceeded to punish her rather severely causing the girl to wish he had let Hermione just punish her and all awhile Sara walked with Hermione to the bedroom.

Rather roughly Sara pushed Hermione onto the bed and pounced on the girl and said "So you like being treated like an object. Well" Sara paused for a bit as she slipped her hand in her skirt and started to rub her pussy. "Have I got something for you then."

Hermione moaned in response as Sara started to rub her cunt and gradually start to get two fingers and soon enough three. Within two hours of constant torture she had her entire hand inside of Hermione's stretched cunt and Hermione was moaning like a whore. Her eyes were clouded with lush as she moaned out "Yes mistress, fuck my slutty cunt. All I am to you is your bitch to fuck when you want."

Sara smiled and leaned into Hermione and used her other hand to start to grope the girl and said "I am not your only master and look over your shoulder."

Hermione turned her head and was faced wither master's erect cock and eagerly began to suck it. Sara smiled as Hermione being eager and she placed her mouth on Hermione's erect nipple giving it a slight nibble causing the girl to moan while sucking him off. Sara slowly ran her tongue along her breasts and alternated between her two boobs. Hermione was lost in pleasure and soon felt the hand coming out of her cunt but she was soon filled again with a rather large strap-on dildo. Hermione moaned causing Harry to lose his load in her expectant mouth and she was roughly was fucked but Sara all night long.

The days soon turned into weeks and it was soon the "Trial of the Century." Hermione was nervous as she stepped into the court room in some of her best robes and while Ginny was being walked in with a collar in her birthday suit to show just who she belonged to.

Her eyes darted around the room and saw some male slaves serving the ladies of the chamber and some naked female slaves serving the males.

The minister of Magic called the trial to order "Will the defense lead the Granger's to the chair and the trial will begin. Let the record show that this trial was started on December 30th year of our Lord 1994."

With that the trial began and all hell broke loose.

The poll is coming to a close and only one more chapter after this then it will be done so vote now. Gabby is losing by a slim margin and if you want your favorite to win vote now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was called the trial of the century as Harry, Hermione, Sara, and Ginny walked into the courtroom and there was a fever around in the air. Reporters were quickly scribbling notes and taking pictures of the defendants and prosecution and it was a literal zoo in courtroom 10. The Granger adults were chained up in their seats and they did not look happy to see Hermione walk into the court room. The father tried to get up and look fierce at his daughter but he could not move but settled for spitting on the girl."

Minister Fudge opened the court by saying "Order in the court. May the record show that the trial began on December 20th Year of our Lord 1994, The defendants are accused of rape and abuse of a magical child and carries a forced breading requirement for the one who carries the magic and creature breading for the one who does not carry the magic. More charges are making memories and selling them to others of the abuse and it has been shut down and they have been arrested and charged based on the rulings of the mundane world. While it has come to the ministries attention that one Hermione Granger does belong to another in the bonding of slavery and let the record show that she did it willingly and this has lead to their capture. Mr. and Mrs Granger how do you plead?"

The Granger parents looked at the minister with a cold fire in their eyes and said "Not guilty your honor and let it be said that freak deserved every little bit of punishment that she got."

A hush fell over the court room and it was the quiet before the storm as many of the lords and ladies seethed in quiet anger and many of them had children and they would not dare use them in the same way as the defense did. The only thing that could be heard in the court room was the scribbling of quill pens. The court room got immediately loud and very quickly as there were shouts of protest and anger. The minister let this go on for a few more seconds as he banged the gavel three times and shouted order in the court three times.

The anger in the court room was clearly evident as the lords and ladies were silenced by magic itself and the prosecution came up and opened "Honorable Lords and Ladies of the court, I hope to prove that without a reasonable doubt that these things have used and abused their only daughter and used her as a sex toy. I will try to prove that there has been a constant stream of them raping her and sexually abusing her with malicious intent. That they as her parents have scared the person who is claimed to be "one of the brightest witches of her age." The prosecution rests is opening statements."

The defense attorney stood up and said in a rather slimy manner as if he knew that they were going to be guilty. "Honorable Lords and Ladies of the court while may be assumed that my clients did sell the memories in the forms of what the muggles call VHS and DVDs and we would call them perfect memories that cannot be distorted through time. I will try to prove that they were blackmailed into doing what they did and they did not want to do this at all. I rest my opening arguments and I give the floor to the minister of magic."  
The minister smiled and knew that the defense had made a great argument for opening and it showed his resourcefulness and he knew that if he could get the support the Granger parents might walk free but they would still be going to prison anyways on child trafficking and none of those said children were magical. He had read the report from the muggle police and aurrors and nothing about bribery and extortion were uncovered even though it was claimed by them repeatedly. It was almost as if they had planned on doing this from the beginning all it would take was a slight crack and the story will fall through.

The minister stood up and said "With the opening statements said and done would the prosecution please present the first piece of evidence?"

The lead prosecutor stood up and conjured a table and placed several hundreds VHS tapes and DVD disks he called the attention of the lords and ladies and said "Lords and Ladies all of these tapes were found in the home of the Grangers and they depict sexual acts between the parents and one Miss Hermione Granger. I have personally cherry picked from this revolting collection and there are possibly hundreds more where that came from. The most recent one was started to be taped the day before the Hogwart express came back." The prosecution pointed his wand at the incomplete tape and the footage was reveled….

Mrs Granger was completely naked expect for a harness around her waist and a rather large strap-on dildo was around her waist and in the back ground a rather large black man's cock was pointing strait at the camera and the woman said "This is a coming home present for our the slut of a daughter we have and she will be experiencing the joys of a hard black man's cock in her sluttly ass while I fuck her loose pussy with my own large black cock. Too bad she is under 18 but she is such a slut."

The tape stopped as there was no more footage on the tape and the prosecutor picked up an older VCR tape and said "This is an older tape from when miss granger was either seven or eight and this is even more graphic of a scene." The lords and ladies were already horrified at what was going to happen to Hermione had this kept up but the evidence was rather damning for the first tape and the second rolled…

Hermione was around seven years old and clad only in a diaper and it was completely soiled with the filth of the previous two days. Her father walked into the room and Hermione without any prompting from her father opened her mouth and unzipped his pants and took out his already hard cock. Almost submissively she began to suck on the cock and a voice was heard coming from behind the camera and it was a woman's voice early similar to Emma Granger's "That's right honey suck on daddy's cock and get your milk from that."

Hermione looked to be in tears as she continued to suck on her dad's cock and moving around in her own filth. The brown stain around her rear end was clearly visible and there was a dark yellow stain on her crouch. Her father soon grabbed the back of her head and pulled her completely onto his shaft and came right inside of her mouth.

Hermione knew instantly what to do as she swallowed the cum and her diaper was removed from her waist. Hermione did two things as she thought she was going to be changed and she laid down on her bed and spread her legs. Her father smiled as he plunged into her pre pubescent pussy and fucked it long and hard ignoring his daughters screams of protest….

The video went on for some more time and many of the Lords and Ladies had conjured barf bags while Hermione was crying on her master's chest. The minister looked as green as his hat and knew that this was disgusting and banged his gavel and said "Would the prosecution please not show any more of those and can you explain how these videos rate with others?"

The procurer smiled and said rather simply "They are light compared to the others."

The court room was quiet as the lords and ladies turned a bright shade of green even the and some of those with the weaker guts puked what little they had in them after the first two videos. Even the acquitted death eaters looked at the young slave with a bit of respect and knew that this was a bad situation that she was in and were willing to make an exemption in killing her when the dark lord did return. They all felt the mark string but did not or could not locate their lord.

The thoughts soon shifted to just how bad the non magical world was and it was the common thought among the lords and ladies of the court that the non magical world was full of nothing but savages and there was talk of revolution in the American colonies and that had to be stopped before it became as strong as the muggle world system. The prosecution continued as the first witness was called to the stand

"Would Harry Potter please come up and take the stand."

Reagelly Harry stood up and Hermione had to abandon her source of comfort and the lead prosecution asked as soon as Harry sat down "Can you explain how you found out about the abuse one Miss Hermione Granger was experiencing?"

Harry nodded and conjured a glass of water and said "She told me about it soon after I took her as mine."

The prosecution knew that he was going to be opening up a can of worms and asked "Where were you when you found out for the court record?"

Harry sighed and said "I was with the centaur heard that recently fused with the one located in the forbidden forest and so far they have started to make a more "civilized" society." The court made no comment and Harry continued "At the time she confessed to what has happened she was horribly scared from various whippings she had to go threw for some sick pleasure for her perverted viewers. Since she was treated like a slave that is how she viewed herself and gave herself to myself and my mate."

The court saw the memories of the intense scaring on her back and shoulders but were appalled by the amount of damage that was inflicted onto the girl on her bones and joints. It was a wonder on how she could walk in the first place and yet alone use magic. Some of the pure bloods that bought their way out of Azakaban knew that she would make a great sypicizer for Voldomort when he came back from the dead. The vertect was all ready decided from the tapes but this was a nail in the coffin for going threw the vale of into the forceful breeding program depending on who has the magic and if both somehow were squibs it would be rather easy to breed them both with any number of creature. Some of them smiled about bring back some of the elven species that the department of mysteries has records of. Their greed for more elven species blinded them and the rights for the elven species would go to the centaurs first then to the others.

The trial went on and soon it was time for the verdict after a rather weak defense as there could be nothing that contested the evidence. And the minister stood up and said "Since Miss Granger has been abused for so long under our radar she gets one wish that can be redeemed whenever she wishes and the Granger parents have been found to both be squibs and thus they will be entered into the breeding program till the day they die in three hundred years. They will be joining several others that have committed crimes against humanity and they will be nothing but breeding stock for various extinct and nearly extinct magical humanoid creatures. Miss Granger do you have your wish prepared?"

Hermione nodded and said "I do Minister and that would be for all creatures that are classified as humanoid to have equal rights this would include goblins, elven folk, centaurs, tree folk, the werewolves, and anything that I am not naming that is considered sentient and can easily communicate with human beings."

The court itself was in uproar at the wish but the Minister knew that if he did not grant that wish the entire court that went against it would die a slow and painful death. The minister banged his gavel and undid all of the segregation laws that restricted most of the magical creatures and the laws that restricted them became undone. Harry, Hermione, and Sara knew that the next year at Hogwarts would be a big year for everyone and the money that would be exchanged would be a great amount. For the pureblood store owners it would be a greater exchange of money for the goods and they might get even more money than they relised at first. Some of the store owners smiled at the amount of money that they would be getting but others were not as happy at serving half breeds. They felt as if they had created them so they should forever serve them and live under their law.

The poll has one more chapter to go and I can call the winner then as of right now Cho and Su are leading by five votes and Gabriel looks to be the unfortunate second place. I thank each person who voted for this poll and the next poll will soon be up ass soon as I decided what to do. Either way the three of them will be sex slaves and to the admins. You may scare off most of the writers who want to write lemons and smut but you will never make me back down, not in this life time or the next.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Even though the Lords and Ladies knew that they could do nothing to Hermione without invoking her master's wrath took it out on the breeding stock and sent a volley of curses in their direction as soon as Harry, Hermione, and Sara left the court room. Their screams of pain would be heard for the next three hundred years as they would be reviving several different populations the first on the objective would be what was called the Dark Elves.

The four quickly made their way back to the school in time for the papers to be delivered for the fate of the granger parents. Harry's eyes turned quickly to Fleur and he smiled at the young woman and walked over to her. Gently he whispered "I can make your dreams come true and all of that masturbating seem null and void in comparison to what I can do. Meet me after the ball and all of your fantasies will come true."

Fleur did the only thing she could do and she promptly fainted at the thought of her soon to be master rocking her world. It was only later that day did Harry catch the eyes of two petite oriental girls of the names of Su Li and Cho Chang, each one supporting a blush that could rival any inferno known to man and demon kind alike.

As evening approached Sara began to get ready in a forest green gown and the two slaves of his drcided to opt out of the ball for it to be just a special night between their master and mistress. Harry dressed shaprly as he made his way to the main entrence hall and soon walked down his beloved betrothal, she was the eptimy of beauty, and her long black hair flowed down to her mid back and mixed with the forest green of her dress. Sara's vibrant brown eyes looked radiant in the dim light, with an almost practice grace about her she took his hand and he took her arm. Harry gently gave Sara a slight kiss on her forehead and moved some of her hair away from her right ear and whispered "Fleur has been wishing to be a sex slave to the both of us but unfortunately for her she is destined to be just a breeder. For her to even be accepted into the tribe we must purge the human blood from her veins and return her to her races original state."

Sara nodded and said "Yes she is aroused right now and I can tell she would be a great breeder just as her ancestor's ages ago. She would provide fine foals for the heard. She has proven she is resourceful and he race was said that they could take any cock in them. I think you should have sex with her as a centaur to show just how dominate you are compared to her. If she gets this aroused but just looking at you in this form then she probably would cream herself looking at your true form."

Harry gave a laugh and said "Maybe later we can fuck her as a centaur but right now it would be better for us in the long run to fuck her like this. Plus I think you could fuck her with that transfigured cock of yours."

It was Sara's turn to laugh and she responded "Well then let's go into the ball room and have our fun, lets arouse her as much as possible, I hope she is wearing panties because I know that she will be creaming herself by the end of the night in that dress."

Harry and Sara had a wonderful time dancing the night away and from the looks that they had been giving Fleur she had a clear blush on her face while rubbing her legs together. The two of them made sure that they were near her within 20 to 30 feet to make sure she did not dismiss herself and to keep her aroused and ready for the remainder of the night ahead but this was also a double edged sword as the two Asian beauties here also caught up in his snare as a side product. As the ball wound down to a close around 11 pm, Sara and Harry slowly made their way up to their room with Fleur following closely behind them trying not to arouse suspission. The two noticed and kept their door open just so she could get into the room.

Harry smiled at the sleeping vissiges of Ginny and Hermione sleeping on the couch and Hermione was only clad in a thick disposable diaper while sucking her thumb while Ginny was just in a pair of panties. Gently he went over to the two of them and said "It's time for you two girls to go to bed your master and mistress have returned." His voice was full of love and compassion as the two woke and slowly made their way to their combined room. Harry and Sara turned around again to face Fleur and said "You want to serve me, if so strip."

Fleur obeyed his orders and stood before him in her birthday suit and she was shaven so that was one thing that did not need to be done. She stood strait and tall almost proudly showing off her assets to her new master and almost like a prized hog Harry circled her eyeing her body up and down looking at every detail on her. He swung his hand back and gave her ass a firm slap causing the girl to squeal in shock. Harry smiled at her reaction and gently placed his hand on her pussy. He felt the heat and the wetness coming from her core. Harry smiled again at her reaction and started to draw several seals in many different languages while beginning to chant in many dialects as he drew. Fleur's body was wracked with pain as each seal was burned into her skin and imidiatly healed to revele perfect flawless skin. Fleur could hardly stand pain to begin with so each seal was like a knifr digging into her skin over and over again.

Harry soon picked up the chant and Fleur was compelled to lie on the ground spread eagle. Her C-cups soon started to swell to the point where they started to hurt her back and she was wracked with pain. When she chould hardly take it no more the pain stoped and was replaced with unimanginable pleasure. She felt her pussy lips being spread and cocks starting to enter it. She let out a small moan of pure pleasure as he ass cheeks were spread and a phantom cock entered into her delicate rosebud. In the deepest reaches of her mind she knew that this is what her race was meant to do. Her thoughts were soon striped of her and her knowledge of everything was soon replaced with knowledge of just about sex. All that she had done was striped of her but all she cared about was sex.

The tournament had no more say and her sex appeal was increased tenfold. Her magic no longer bound itself to the tournament and when she woke ut of her trance like state she only saw the cock right in her face. She willingly started to suck on it to get uts precious milk from it to nourish her body. Hastily and almost if she was starving she began to bob her head on it. She moaned as the cock started to swell and she moaned as it shot seven loads into her mouth. Fleur smiled with some of the cum leaking out of her mouth for her mouth to be covered again with a pussy. She began to lap at its folds not caring who or what she was licking all she knew was that she was getting nourishment for her body. She heard a voice saying "You like doing this don't you slut, your now our herds public property and every time you can get pregnant you will. Hogwarts will not protect you from getting pregnant as you are now a creature that it reconises as a slut on her back. Your kind use to work in the brothels of ancient Greece and Rome, it should be an honor for you to be like this."

Fleur could understand the woman but did not care as the woman orgasmined into her mouth causing her to hastily drink what she could along with the male's cum she was given. Her lust filled eyes widened further as her wet pussy lips were spread apart and the cock she was sucking on was shoved inside of her. She moaned even louder till another pussy was shoved in her face and she moaned and groaned into it.

By the end of the night Fleur was covered in sticky cum and looked well fucked. Hermione had a shit eating grin on her face and layed down on her mistress's breast and said "She is a fine sex toy, a credit to her race."

Harry let out an exhausted laugh and kissed Hermione on the cheek and said "Time to get you ready for bed my little girl."

Hermione giggled and lewdly shoved her ass onto Harry's cock and said "I have been a naughty girl daddy, can you punish me?"

Harry sighed at Hermione's antics and grinned and said "I am going to punish you but today it will not be a spanking because I feel like you enjoy them so much." Harry watched as Hermione rubbed her legs together and continued "So I want you to stand in the corner and wait for me to get ready."

Almost eagerly Hermione ran over to the corner and placed her nose in but did not look to see what her master was doing. When she heard that he was done she turned around to see a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling and Harry opened the loops. Hermione hesitantly placed her hands in the shackles for them to close shut on her wrists. She felt the chains pull her up and she began to shake fearing a whip striking her back she jumped when she felt Harry's hand running across her bare back and butt. Harry said "Slut if this is too much for you tell me now and I will let you down."

Hermione continued to shake in pure fear and Harry let her down for Hermione to latch onto him. She was shaking in pure fear as Harry rubbed her back and whispered "It's over they will not hurt you any more I will not let them. If somehow they do escape I will protect you as well as my herd. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Still shaken Hermione looked up and asked "What were you going to do master?"

Harry ran his hand down her cheek and said "I was going to use an oak paddle on your butt but you were shaken too much that it would be cruel to do that to you."

Hermione sighed in relief and snuggled right next to the crook of his neck. Harry smiled and said "Lets get you to bed, I think you had a long enough day."

Hermione let out a yawn as Harry placed her nude body on the ground and went into the diaper stash they had just for Hermione was diapered for the night in a bright pink one.

Well now the poll is closed and it was to my surprise a draw, the people have spoken and it looks like I have to go to the old drawling board and change up a few things, with exams this week do not expect really anything new to come from this story. As for "Ginny the slave" that story is already complete when the purges happened. My friends remember September of 2002 and June of 2012 and all of the fallen stories.


End file.
